Terraria: A New Journey
by ButterStalker
Summary: (WARNING: NSFW for sexy scenes) When a man wakes up only to discover that his voice is gone, that'd be pretty shocking itself. But throw in a cast of female monsters and humans, and his life quickly turns upside down. Now, armed with only a small set of tools, he must learn to craft, mine, and survive in an unforgiving world... and maybe find a wife or two along the way.
1. Restless Beginnings

**The beginning of a new era has begun.**

**My name is Noremac. I am the copy of a certain 'ButterHunter' that some of you may know well.**

**This is a collaboration effort between the two of us, where my stories will be posted here rather than cluttering up his page. Especially considering, well, my stories will be much, MUCH different than his. My stories will have a much stronger vibe that will be prevalent almost immediately upon reading it.**

**I feel obligated to warn you readers before we begin our story that MY stories are NSFW. Just to make sure that it is clear. Read on at your own peril.**

**If you are still here after my warnings, then reader, I congratulate you on braving this darker corner of the internet. You are clearly as brave as you are sexy.**

**Now, let's take a journey...**

**A New Journey.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Restless Beginnings

**(Disclaimer: Terraria is not in any part owned by me. Likewise, the OC used in this story, 'Cameron' is a creation of 'ButterHunter.' I would highly recommend him very well for his stories if you prefer a much... tamer story experience.)**

...

...

Blackness…

That's all he could see.

Just deep, dark blackness.

'What… what's going on?' he asked himself, but no answers persisted.

And then the light came forth.

And his eyes shot open.

He was on his back, staring at the bright blue sky. Birds could be heard chirping in the background, and a gentle breeze seemed to be coming in.

He felt dizzy. He could barely move his arms at all.

'Where… where am I?' he asked himself, but still no answers found him.

But, as luck would have it, he was not alone.

"Hey! A-are you okay?" a voice called out.

He tried to find who was speaking, but moving made him feel sick.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" the voice said, closer this time.

He summoned all the strength his weak body could muster, and pushed himself up.

Suddenly, he felt strength returning to his body, and the sickness he once felt seemed to disappear. Slowly, as if to test if the sickness would come back, he tried to stand, and shakily got to his feet.

"Hey… are you okay?" the voice said, right behind him.

He glanced behind him, to see… another person. A woman.

She had messy, thick, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, which looked worried. She wore a grayish green shirt which did little to hide her impressive bust, light blue short pants with a tool belt wrapped around her hips, and a large backpack.

He tried to say something to this woman, a question about who she was, or where he was, perhaps.

But… he couldn't. Words wouldn't come out of his mouth. He tried again. Nothing happened. And again. If anything, all that came out was a puff of air. The man was starting to panic.

'I… I can't speak! Wh-what does that mean?!' he thought, his mind racing.

"Woah woah woah!" the woman in front of him said, holding out her hands. "Calm down Cameron! What's wrong?"

It took him a few seconds to realize what that woman just said. When he did, he froze in place. 'S-she… she knows my name… h-how?!'

The woman looked confused at first, but then she realized what she said. "O-oh… is… is that your name? Cameron?"

He, Cameron, nodded slowly, falling back down to a seated position. Questions were building up faster than he could process. 'Where am I? Why am I here? Who is this person? How do they know me? Why can't I talk?'

The woman paused slightly, seeing Cameron so confused at so many things. Then she sighed. She had to get him to calm down.

"Hey, hey, hey… calm down, okay?" she asked softly, kneeling down to the sitting man. "I'll explain everything I know, okay? Just calm down a little."

Slowly, with the woman speaking softly in front of him, Cameron's breathing became normal. He took a few more deep breaths, before looking back at the woman. He did his best to ask with his eyes, 'Who are you?'

Fortunately, she got the message. "Who am I?" she asked for confirmation, to which Cameron nodded. "Well, my name is Hope. I… I'm human, like you."

Hearing that confused Cameron. 'Wait… why did she feel the need to explain that…?"

"I… I know things. Like… how some things work in this world. I don't know how… but I do. Like… we shouldn't be outside when night comes." Hope explained softly. "I… I know your name because… I just do. I can't really explain it."

Cameron listened with rapt attention as Hope continued, "So… if I say things that don't make sense… now you know, okay?"

Out of instinct, Cameron opened his mouth, but after remembering his inability to talk, the tall man nodded slowly.

"Good…" Hope said, relieved. "Now… I know you are really confused about what's going on, but right now, we need to get to work. We have to build a place to stay quickly, or else things will…"

Hope was interrupted, however, when a loud sound, almost like a sticky, slapping noise, was heard behind Cameron. He turned around to see something hopping up the hill behind him. It was…

'What… is that?' he thought, confused. What he saw appeared like another human woman, but… more jiggly. And bright green. She seemed to be looking for something. He almost started approaching to get a better visual, but before he could…

"Oh shit," Hope swore behind Cameron. "Quick, we need to hide!"

She grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him up and along, getting both of them behind a nearby tree. Once there, Hope instructed Cameron to not move from behind the tree at all. Cameron was utterly lost by all this, but decided that it was best to just stay put.

Risking it, he took another glance out from behind the tree, like how Hope was doing it. The slime had moved further ahead by now, and Cameron could clearly make it out.

The slime was rather small, only just over half the size of Cameron, or maybe the height of a chair. Like Cameron originally saw, it looked like a human woman, but she had green… everything. Green hair, green arms, green head, everything about this woman was green. And, something that Cameron couldn't help but notice, she was completely naked.

"Hmmm… I could've sworn I saw a new friend around here…" the slime girl mused, looking around carefully. "Aww… I must have been too slow."

With that, the slime dejectedly hopped away, much to the relief of Hope.

"Whew… that was close." she said, slumping down the tree. She glanced over at Cameron, who looked quite confused again. His eyes asked, 'What was that?'

"Oh… right…" Hope murmured softly, a deep blush coming to her face. "You… don't know about this. Well… see… the thing about this world is… all the monsters here? They're all females, or at least that's what they all look like. And… since they're all females, men are highly sought after to..."

Hope trailed off, trying to find the right words. Cameron's eyes were getting wider. Surely she couldn't mean…

"If… if a monster sees a human man, they… um… can't ignore their instincts. They can and will use any means necessary to get a man, and once they do, they… have se… intercourse, and… um…"

Hope would've went on, but Cameron's rapidly paling face was more than enough to make her stop. Fortunately, she had good news. "Well… on the other hand, if you manage to get away, or slay them, they will disappear, so that's good, right?"

'Monster girls are going to try and RAPE me?!' Cameron's feverish thoughts kept repeating over and over.

"Hey, hey!" Hope called out, shaking Cameron a little bit. That seemed to help, as Cameron blinked and refocused back on Hope. "Don't… don't panic on me, okay? I… I promise I'll help you in any way I can. Just stay with me, and we'll be fine, alright?"

Cameron nodded gently, taking a few more deep breaths to calm his already frayed nerves. "Good. Now, as I was saying, we need to build a place to stay tonight. We need wood, and luckily, I have tools."

To prove her point, Hope shrugged off her backpack and pulled out another tool belt, with some tools already on it. "Here. Take this set of basic tools I have. I already have this set, so we're good for now." she instructed, handing Cameron the belt.

Cameron pulled from the belt three tools: a sword, axe, and pickaxe, each of which was made out of the same rusty reddish-brown material.

Cameron seemed confused. 'If she had a sword, why didn't she use it on the slime?'

Hope seemed to notice and read his mind there, because she said awkwardly, "Yeah, I… I realize that I may have not thought straight then. I mean, I even have a bow I could've used to attack it. I would've normally, but I was more worried about you than anything."

The corners of Cameron's mouth slightly curled up at that, though only just. He tucked his new tools back onto the belt and clipped it around his pants.

He actually never took a good look at what he was wearing before, but now it stood out to him: a red T-shirt with a white undershirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He couldn't recall wearing something like this before. Then again, he didn't know much of anything at this point, so that might have been the explanation why.

Anyway, Hope instructed Cameron to start chopping trees down, starting with the one they were hiding behind. She would take on the role of finding a good place to set up the house, and find a way to light it up.

So Cameron slowly started to cut trees. The axe he had worked, but it was very slow at cutting down the trees.

Then he realized why: the axe was made of copper. 'I… didn't think tools could be made of copper… but I think there's a reason for that.'

Brushing that aside for now, he slowly cut down the trees in the immediate area. By midday, he had well over a hundred or two pieces of wood collected, which seemed more than enough for now.

Cameron started to head in the direction Hope had gone. Hopefully she hadn't gone too far away.

His hopes were proven true when he saw Hope not that far at all, clearing out a large area to make a house for the two. Currently, she seemed to be absorbed in her backpack, either sorting something inside of it or looking for something.

Cameron started to make his way down, but… he saw something. Hope was facing in Cameron's direction, and she hadn't seen him yet.

But behind her, slowly hopping up the distant valley, was one of those green slime things again. It noticed the distracted human girl in front of her. Even from this distance, Cameron could see the slime's mouth curl up into a smile.

'Uh-oh.' Cameron thought. He tried to yell at Hope, to warn her, to say something, ANYTHING.

But nothing came out.

Hope was unaware of the slime hopping to her, up until it was right behind her. She felt something off.

"Well, hello there." the slime woman gurgled, a hand resting on Hope's side.

Hope quickly turned around, dropped her backpack, and tried to grab something behind her, but the slime still had the upper hand. It quickly grasped her hands, pinning them to Hope's sides, a cheery smile still on her face.

"Aww come on. That's no way to greet someone." the slime gently berated, wrapping her arms quickly around Hope. "THIS is how you greet someone."

And without much of a warning otherwise, the shorter slime pulled Hope down to her knees and planted a kiss right on the human girl's lips.

Hope struggled and flailed, but she couldn't shake the slime off. And she seemed to be slowing down the longer the slime kissed her.

Cameron watched from above with horror. 'W-what… what is going on… and why am I just standing here watching?!'

He wanted to run down there right now and save Hope. But… a voice kept nagging at him in the back of his mind. It kept saying, 'You don't know how to fight! Just let it be. Hope should know what to do. She'll save herself…'

Slowly, that thought started to take over Cameron. 'Yeah… she can probably save herself… right?'

* * *

**(Note: Partway into each chapter, there will be a split in how the story goes. Keep reading for the correct way the story will be going. The bottom portion will the the 'Game Over' path for each chapter, and appropriately named, 'Bad End'.)**

* * *

**True Story**

* * *

Then reality kicked him in the ass. 'N-no! No! She can't save herself! She's weakening! I… I have to do something!'

He grabbed his copper sword and charged down the hill he was on, determined to save Hope.

The slime finally parted from Hope's lips, and just in time. Hope looked out of breath. She collapsed on her back, panting heavily.

"See?" the slime said, seemingly unaffected. "That's how to greet someone. Now, I really want to make you happy. I like making humans happy."

"S… someone…" Hope pleaded weakly. "H-he… help me…"

And then a sword came from nowhere and sliced through the slime. The stunned slime flew back a few feet and hit the ground, hurt, but still alive.

Hope summoned what strength she had left to look up. She saw… Cameron. Looking definitely at the monster, sword in hand. "C-Cameron…"

The slime picked itself up and looked back at the new human. Even though she just got knocked back several feet away, the slime looked even MORE happy to see Cameron.

"Another one! Yay! I get to make more friends!" the slime cheered, clapping her hands and moving forward. Cameron retaliated with another forward jab.

The slime booed that. "No! You… you humans have it all wrong! You have to kiss someone to say hi! Not sm… smack them with a sword!" the slime complained, looking… tired.

She tried again to get close to Cameron and Hope, but Cameron was done with it. He quickly rushed forward and swung a few more times, and the slime couldn't take it anymore. It collapsed on the ground and dissolved, leaving a few pieces of slimy goo, which Cameron assumed was some gel, and some small copper circles, which Cameron assumed were coins. Why a slime would be carrying coins was beyond him, but right now Hope was the real issue.

He ran back over to the collapsed Hope and knelt next to her, holding her head up. She looked weak, the kiss the slime forced on her must have had some sort of draining effect on Hope. She slowly opened her eyes to see Cameron looking deeply concerned above her.

"C-Cam… Cameron… you… you saved me…" Hope whispered, looking ready to pass out. "Th-thank… thank you…"

And slowly, Hope passed out in his arms, exhausted.

…

…

…

The next time Hope opened her eyes, she felt better, but not fully recovered. She slowly opened an eye to see… wood.

"Mm… hm?" she mumbled, sitting up slowly. She was on a makeshift bed of soft dirt. Cameron wasn't next to her, but now… she was in what looked like an almost completed house.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening came from her left. She looked that way to see Cameron walking in, wearing Hope's backpack, holding some wood and looking up at the ceiling, which had a hole in it.

"C-Cameron?" Hope murmured slowly. Cameron glanced over, and his face literally lit up when he saw Hope staring at him. He dropped the wood in his hands and rushed over to her side, hugging her tightly.

'You're okay!' He wanted to shout happily. Hope probably got the message anyway, though.

"C-Cameron… your hug… too tight…" Hope gasped. Cameron heard that, and immediately released her from his death hug.

Once Hope could breathe again, she looked around the small house, amazed. "You… you built all of this?"

Cameron nodded in confirmation.

"Then… how long was I out?" Hope asked softly, dreading his answer.

Cameron counted on his fingers slowly, before holding up four.

"Four… hours?"

Cameron nodded grimly.

Hope was shocked. 'F-four HOURS? How… how strong was that slime?!'

Cameron only watched, just glad that she was okay now. He pulled her into another hug, though this one was much looser than his original one. He patted her back comfortingly, as if saying, "Everything is alright. Just relax."

Slowly, Hope calmed down in his arms. She gently embraced him back, sighing gently. Even though the two barely knew each other, they still felt… close, somehow.

Cameron pulled away from Hope, and his eyes asked her, 'Can you stand?'

In response, Hope held out her arm, and Cameron helped pull her up. She was a little shaky, but could definitely stand.

"Alright… what did you get done while I was out?" Hope asked. Cameron shrugged off the pack and started pulling out various things he collected. A large amount of wood, some dirt, several pieces of stone, some tasty looking mushrooms, some more gel, and a small collection of coins.

"Wow… you were busy." Hope mused, to which Cameron nodded. He also pointed to the corner of the room, where Hope could see a workbench, with some wood and other small materials next to it. Cameron must have been experimenting on how to make a light source for the house.

Hope was amazed at all the stuff her friend had built already. It was almost a little overwhelming. "Well… this makes me feel a little bad now. You've done so much already… what else is there to do?"

Cameron shrugged. Hope's eyes wandered over to the workbench again, and saw some of Cameron's attempts to make light. Then, something clicked inside her mind.

"Hey… can I have some of those gel pieces?" she asked softly. Cameron looked confused, but handed over the gel. Hope then went over to the workbench and fiddled around a little bit, while Cameron watched over her shoulder.

"Like this… aaaaand done!" Hope said, turning around to show Cameron a brightly lit torch, casting a warm, comforting light around the house.

Cameron's eyes got a little bigger. 'How… did she do that?'

"It just came to me, really." Hope said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I just knew how to craft the torch, somehow. But hey, at least we have light now!"

Cameron carefully took the torches that Hope made and placed them on the walls, lighting up the room they were in quite nicely. He then started to quickly fill in the hole in the ceiling, and not a moment too soon either. Night was quickly approaching, and the outside world was getting darker.

Cameron looked back to see Hope smiling gently at him. "I think you and I are going to get along just nicely." she said, giggling slightly.

Cameron agreed, but still had so many questions. Like, why was he suddenly in this world with no memory? Why couldn't he speak? Who is Hope, really?

But for the time being, he would put those questions off to the side for now. He could, and would, go back to them at any time he wished, but for now, he wanted to rest. It had been a long day, after all.

Little did he realize how long the night would be…

* * *

**Bad Ending**

* * *

'Y-yeah… of course she can save herself!' Cameron thought quietly. 'She knows way more about this world than I do!'

So, he quietly crouched down and watch as the slime parted from a gasping Hope, who collapsed to the ground.

"See?" the slime stated happily, completely unaffected. "That's how you greet someone."

Hope looked around for something to help her. Weakly, she tried to call out for help.

But no one came.

The slime now carefully leaned over the weakened Hope, her eyes half-lidded. "Now, I want to make you really happy. I like making humans happy, you know?"

"S-some… one… please… not… not like this…" Hope pleaded, knowing full well where this was going.

The slime gently reached up underneath Hope's shirt, and started groping Hope's breasts gently. Hope uncontrollably moaned as the sensations hit her like a train.

Cameron watched all this with big eyes. 'Oh-okay… well… m-maybe this is part of her plan, right? Y-yeah… this has to be.' he thought, continuing to only watch carefully.

Meanwhile, the slime had taken the opportunity to take off Hope's button up shirt, and toss it away, giving her a bird's eye view of Hope's gorgeous wrack, only covered by a large, white bra. The slime's assault continued from there, only with it getting better leverage underneath her bra, making Hope moan even louder in response.

"N… no… pl-please… stop…" Hope begged, as the slime started to reach for Hope's pants.

"Stop? But why would I stop when you're enjoying it so much?" the slime woman asked, fiddling with Hope's zipper.

"I… I don't want… to die…" Hope whispered, whimpering as the slime gently pulled Hope's pants down to her ankles, leaving only white panties keeping Hope's dignity covered.

The slime simply giggled. "Kill you? Why do you think I want to kill you? No, I simply want to make you BETTER. And all I have to do…"

The slime stopped playing with Hope's breasts and instead took hold of both her bra and panties, still a happy smile on her face. "Is make you feel absolutely amazing."

And soon enough, Hope was left completely naked, as the fabric of her undergarments were ripped off. Hope was crying gently, doing what she could to cover herself, but the slime could still see her beautifully bouncy boobs and, even better, her twat, which was uncontrollably wet.

Cameron's eyes were bigger than pie plates at this point. 'U-uh… oh-okay… I… I think… I think Hope still has a decent hold on this… maybe…?' he thought, slowly realizing what was happening. And yet, he only watched, transfixed in a weird sort of horror.

The slime bent down and gently kissed Hope's other lips, almost in a polite way. Hope shuddered as the smooth texture of the slime's lips touched her most sensitive spot.

Even so, Hope said weakly, "N… n-no… pl… please… s-stop…"

The slime gently pushed Hope down completely onto her back, and held herself above the human, just inches away from contact. "But if I stop, then you won't want to play with me anymore. You'll be lonely, I'll be lonely, everyone is lonely! I don't want that!"

The slime lowered her body, encasing Hope in a massive wave of gooey goodness. Hope moaned as the slime massaged her entire body.

Then, Hope was being kissed again. The slime inserted it's tongue and gently savored the taste of the human's mouth. Hope would be unable to keep it together for much longer…

A few seconds later, the slime parted from Hope's lips, still beaming, though its eyes still had that noticeable sultry gaze to them. "So… how does it feel?"

"Guh…" Hope muttered. "Go… go to hell…"

"Aww… still not friendly enough." the slime girl booed, disappointed. "Oh well. I just need to try a little bit harder."

The slime resumed vibrating around Hope's genital area, causing her to arch her back again in pleasure. Hope was trying to push the slime off with no success. Her mind felt like it was melting away…

Then she realized she really WAS melting.

Hope's hand slowly was losing solidness. In fact, everything about her seemed to be melting, turning blue. But not in a painful way. In fact… it felt… really, really good. She stopped pushing against the slime, as the sensation mounted.

Hope couldn't take it anymore. She screamed in pleasure as she finally came, squirting fluid right into the slime girl raping her. The 'melting' of Hope's body grew exponentially after that.

Soon enough, Hope was little more than a pile of melty blue goo. It soon formed a shape almost identical to how she originally looked, minus her clothes.

"Yay! You finally did it! Are we friends now?" the green slime asked.

"Oh, of course!" Slime Hope gurgled. "I feel _sooo_ good!"

"Yay!" they exclaimed, hugging and kissing each other in joy.

…

Cameron…

Cameron was still on that hill. All he had done was WATCH.

What kind of sicko is he?

He just SAT there and watched the only person he could trust get turned into little more than a pile of walking sludge.

'N… no…' he thought, his mind racing.

'This… this has to be a bad dream. It HAS to be!' he tried to convince himself. 'Any minute now, I'll wake up, Hope will be right there, and everything will be fine!'

But nothing happened. Fear still ran laps through his heart. He even tried to pinch himself awake so he could fix his mistake.

But there would be no second chance.

'No… no! Hope!' Cameron thought.

Then the two slimes down below looked up. They saw Cameron watching them.

They're faces lit up.

They separated quickly, and started to hop up the hill.

Fear plagued Cameron's heart and body. Was… was he about to become one of those slimes too?!

He rapidly moved to stand up, but slipped when his foot landed on loose dirt at the edge of the hill.

He fell down, and would've broken something, had his fall not been interrupted by landing on something soft.

He was still for maybe half a second, before trying to stand back up. But he found his movement restricted.

Cameron froze, his face instantly growing white as milk. Slowly, he looked to his sides. As he feared, two smiling, drippy faces looked back at him.

"Look, new friend!" the green slime gurgled. "We found another friend!"

"Yeah!" the blue Hope slime agreed, running a slimy hand over Cameron's shirted chest. "And this one looks EXTRA fun!"

Cameron tried to get up and dash away, but he quickly found himself dominated by the green slime. She quickly reached her hands under his shirt, running surprisingly warm slime all over his torso. Even from such small contact, in a matter of moments he felt his pants becoming uncomfortably tight.

"Would you like to say hello first, new friend?" the green slime asked, still feeling all over Cameron's chest.

"Oh, I would, but I think YOU should go first, friend." the Hope slime denied, looking lovingly at Cameron. "After all, you showed me so much pleasure before. It's only fair that YOU go first."

Cameron's heart was beating out of his chest. He struggled as hard as he could, but he couldn't break free, and every second he was only growing harder.

"Why, thank you, new friend!" the green slime profusely thanked, grabbing onto Cameron's shirt and pulling it off. As quickly as possible, she laid down on top of him and kissed as deeply as possible.

The instant the slime's 'tongue' invaded Cameron's mouth, Cameron's back arched, as mind numbing pleasure coursed throughout his entire being. The slime tasted like grapes. His fearful thoughts were slowing down.

"Oh my!" the blue Hope slime gurgled above Cameron. "Friend, he looks so happy right now! But… still rather afraid. I can help with that!"

Slowly, the Hope slime crawled to Cameron legs, where she promptly started unbuckling and pulling down his pants and boxers. Instantly, Cameron's huge member was unveiled for the world to see, just inches away from the green slime's dripping body.

Slowly, the Hope slime gave his cock a small lick, as though testing it. Cameron's mind numbed further, as the Hope slime slowly continued to increase in ferocity, eventually fully wrapping their mouth around it and moving their head up and down rather quickly.

Even so, Cameron felt fear rising in his heart again, as something about himself finally resurfaced from his mind.

'I… I'm still a virgin! I can't lose it to a monster!' he thought, remembering.

Yet even so, the double attack on both his mouth and his penis was starting to become too much. The green slime was now trying as hard as possible to make as much of her warm, melty slime tongue enter Cameron's mouth to make more pleasure, as well as coating his entire upper body with her warm, sticky slime. The Hope slime, on the other hand, was moving her mouth around Cameron's cock at an amazing pace. Every inch of his member felt like it was in a sticky, swirly whirlpool of slime, and it was practically BEGGING him to give in.

If the slime in his mouth felt good, then this double attack was nothing short of heaven. Cameron wanted to deny the feelings, but he couldn't control it.

Even if he tried, Cameron felt the orgasm coming. Instinctively, his hips started to thrust forward into the Hope slime's mouth, making her even more excited. Her and the green slimes efforts doubled to make him finish.

"Their gonna do it!" the green slime shouted, breaking off Cameron's mouth to turn and face the Hope slime, and by extension, his cock, which was twitching uncontrollably.

"Their… gonna…!" the Hope slime said in between sucks.

"_Cuuuum!"_ Both slime ladies moaned at the same time, watching Cameron's resistance finally give out. He moaned loudly, and the dam burst with it. The blue Hope slime released at just the right time to let the entire torrent of semen burst out of Cameron's penis like a fountain, showering both slimes in it.

It took a few seconds, but the torrent eventually ended. The slimes quickly got to work, using their bodies to absorb every last drop of the precious white stuff, making sure none of it was wasted.

Cameron was left panting on the ground, having just had the most explosive orgasm of his life. He felt something changing within him. Like… a part of him was leaving him.

Suddenly, another wave to pleasure centered at his groin, forcing his attention back to the slime girls. They were gently stroking his dick, which was still hard even with all that Cameron had just let out.

"Oh! Is our friend still ready for more?" the green slime asked happily, blissfully unaware of what she was doing to Cameron.

"I think he is!" the Hope slime responded, rubbing a finger around his tip. "Shall we?"

"You always have the best ideas! Come here!" the green slime agreed, pulling her friend over and kissing her.

While their mouths were busy, they started to slowly bind together at where their waists would be. Slowly, they started to become one slime. One big, busty, hungry slime.

"Oh boy!" the new slime exclaimed, checking out her new form. It looked like a larger, bustier version of the Hope slime, with the green slime's voice. Together, they made an interesting turquoise-ish color. "This should be even MORE fun!"

Cameron, even though he knew it was useless, weakly tried to crawl away. The turquoise slime above him didn't like that. "No, no, no! You can't run away! That's rude!"

The turquoise slime quickly forced Cameron to stop moving, her body literally inches away from Cameron member. Again. "Besides, this is the best part! Because we're two slimes merged together for now… we can do this!"

Slowly, at the waist area of the slime, a hole formed. With a start, Cameron realized the slime had created a vagina that looked just the right size for him. "With this hole, you'll feel so much pleasure, you'll BEG to be friends with us! Not that we aren't friends now, of course!"

Slowly, the slime lined up her new dripping entrance with Cameron's penis. Cameron tried to plead with his eyes for the slime to let him go. He tried to yell. To scream. To say ANYTHING.

But nothing came out.

"And now…!" the turquoise slime stated, trusting downward. "Enter!"

Cameron moaned loudly. The inside of the turquoise slimes vagina was unlike anything he had felt moment prior. The walls felt solid enough, but still slimy and gooey, somehow. Waves and waves of incredibly warm, gooey liquid ran over his member every time the slime pushed down harder.

Forget anything he may have thought before. THIS was true euphoria. And… it was all to himself.

Somehow… that thought broke through his lingering fear. It… comforted him, strangely enough.

"D-does it feel good?" the turquoise slime asked in a moan, feeling intense pleasure herself as she felt Cameron's shaft pushing into her sensitive body.

Cameron intensively nodded. He couldn't deny: this felt SOOO good. Against his will, his hips started to thrust upwards again, trying to go even deeper into this amazing cave of pleasure.

"I'm so glad you think so!" the turquoise slime happily gasped, shaking her hips. "This hole was made to make you feel as amazing as possible, after all! Just think: we'll be able to experience this forever!"

Cameron's mind numbed. This pleasure… forever? He could feel this amazing… as long as he lived?

His penis was in as far as it would physically go, but the hole still didn't seem to end just yet. The turquoise slime noticed that. "Oh, look at that? We over-judged it, and it's just an inch too long for you. Lucky for you, we can change that!"

The walls of the slime slowly melted and morphed around Cameron's penis. Slowly, they reformed being just big enough to fit him, but only just. Cameron's uncontrolled thrusts were now actually hitting something, which felt like a small hole into the very heart of the slime girl.

'It's… it's the slime version of a womb…' Cameron's frayed mind processed.

"How does this feel?" the slime asked, looking like she was enjoying herself even more. "Do you like it?"

Cameron nodded hard. He felt control over his mind and body slipping away.

But it… didn't feel bad.

In fact… giving in… felt so… _good_.

Slowly, his entire being was becoming tied to the combined slime girls raping him. A pact that could never, ever be broken. A feeling of bliss slowly spread throughout his entire body. Despite feeling like a part of him was being stolen moments before, now he started feeling even stronger. Even more clear.

Even more lustful.

Suddenly, an incredible feeling of power surged through his balls. As if by magic, he felt his member growing even harder and longer inside the slime. This sent his penis beyond the walls of the pseudo vagina and straight into her deepest parts.

The pleasure surrounding the head of his penis was indescribable. True, undeniable euphoria was wrapped around his member. He knew that this was wrong. That he should be trying to get away. That he should be scared out of his mind.

But he didn't feel any of those. He felt… happy. Undeniably happy.

He started thrusting upwards with renewed gusto. The turquoise slime reacted by wiggling her hips even harder, unable to speak. It felt like Cameron was fucking her very core, which he technically was.

Somehow, one way or another, the two of them swapped places. Now Cameron was on top, grunting heavily while thrusting as hard as he could into the turquoise slime. Meanwhile, the turquoise slime was moaning loudly, doing her best to fan Cameron's desire to keep going more and more, harder and faster.

Suddenly, Cameron looked down at his hand resting on the slime's waist.

It… it was becoming less solid, becoming more of a gooey form. He tried to gently pull it away, and part of it stuck to the waist, creating a large gooey stretch.

In fact it was happening to his entire body. More and more of his body was becoming slime like. Yet everything still felt normal. In fact, the more slimy he grew, the more pleasure those spots felt. Especially if he rubbed against the slime, they sort of mixed together and started to feel like one being feeling indescribable pleasure.

A sensation in Cameron's balls started to form once again. But now he embraced it. He kept thrusting as hard he could, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Another torrent of semen burst out of his member, right into the turquoise slime's core. Cameron could see a white cloud building up in her body, making her belly start to bloat like she was nine months pregnant.

Cameron was breathing hard once his release was over. He felt his vision slipping away, as he collapsed onto the turquoise slime, their bodies gently fusing a little like a pair of slimes.

"Thank… thank you, new friend…" the turquoise slime whispered to him, wrapping her arms around him like a comfy blanket. She looked ready to pass out herself. "Once… once we wake up, we'll be sure to… give you so much love… we'll never be alone again."

Cameron heard those words, and his body felt blissful. He gratefully accepted his fate with his slime lover. Just before he passed out, however, he swore he saw a gravestone form besides him. There was only one sentence engraved on it.

_Cameron succumbed to the pleasure of the slimes, and lived the rest of his life as a slime duo's pleasure friend._

_And now, Cameron was slain…_

…

* * *

**If you have made it here, then you have read everything the first chapter of the story has to offer. I congratulate you for making it this far.**

**I do hope that you have a good grasp for what the story will be now. Note that, like I said, this story is VERY NSFW, so any comments or reviews saying that 'this story is very lewd and that's bad' will be automatically ignored. I did say that this is my story, and I can do what I want, did I not?  
**

**If you have enjoyed this story, let me know. I will return after a short time with another chapter.  
**

**Stay sexy, my friends.**


	2. Eternal Chill

**Hello once again. It has been a while, has it not?**

**I do suppose it was a bit unfair of me to tease you all with a chapter like this and then not post another for so long.**

**But, well... I do enjoy a good tease. Make of that what you will.**

**Now then, shall we move on to the next chapter?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Eternal Chill

"Ugh… that was embarrassing."

Hope was sitting on a wooden chair, looking down at the ground, her face red. Cameron sat down on the dirt bed, looking at Hope curiously.

"I can't believe that slime got the better of me." Hope told him. "That type of slime is so common… how did I let it get me?"

Cameron slowly patted Hope's shoulder in a comforting manner. Hope looked up at him, and gently laughed.

"Heh… at least you came." Hope said. "You… you saved me."

Cameron rubbed his neck. His eyes said, 'Well… not like I could just leave you there.'

"Heh." Hope laughed again, standing up and sitting down next to Cameron to hug him. "Thank you so much, Cameron. I'll try to be more careful in the future."

Cameron's heart gently fluttered in Hope's hug. He didn't know much, but he was pretty sure he never felt this close to another person before, let alone a beautiful woman like Hope.

Once Hope let go, Cameron grabbed Hope's bag and held it out to her. It was hers, after all.

"Oh, no." Hope denied. "You keep it. You'll probably need it way more than I do."

Cameron hesitated, but eventually kept the bag. He pulled out a mushroom and handed it to Hope.

"Thanks." she replied, munching on the mushroom. A healthy feeling surged through her body, making her feel much better.

They stayed like that for a few minutes longer, until Cameron stood up. "What are you doing?" Hope asked.

Cameron held out his pickaxe and some stone, making a mining motion and pointing to the door to the outside.

"W-wait!" Hope told him. "You… you shouldn't go outside. You should stay inside at night time."

Cameron tilted his head, obviously asking, 'Why?'

"Because… it's dangerous enough out there in the morning. At night, things… things come out. It's bad." Hope told him, glancing to the door. "And, well… you don't have nearly enough gear to take on anything.

Cameron knew Hope meant the best, but he didn't think he was COMPLETELY helpless. Still, he knew that it was a dangerous world out there. Hell, he was nearly attacked twice by slimes while he built the house. He needed to have a failsafe.

He looked in his bag at the large amount of wood he still had leftover from building the house.

An idea struck him. It wasn't exactly the BEST plan, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

Cameron walked over to his workbench and started to build. Hope curiously watched his back, wondering what he was building.

Eventually, he stepped back and showed Hope his finished product.

"Is… is that…?" Hope asked slowly, a little baffled. Cameron held what looked like armor made of wood. How he did that and how protective it was was beyond her.

"Uhh… I guess… that works…?" Hope slowly said. "But… it won't be good forever, you know that right?"

Cameron nodded, already knowing the wood armor was a temporary fix. He quickly put it on him, a helmet, chest piece, and leggings. It was a little clunky to move at first, but he slowly got used to it and tested jabbing with his sword a few times.

He headed to the door and waved to Hope. She looked so worried… Cameron was almost swayed to stay.

He blinked a few times to clear his thoughts. His eyes looked at Hope with soft eyes. 'I'll be back before you even know it.' they said.

Hope really tried to believe that he would.

Cameron stepped out of the house and held up a torch. It lit up the area fairly well. He looked around a bit.

There was nothing around. What was Hope talking about? There's nothing out here.

He started walking away from the house, making sure to keep his other hand on his sword at all times.

Soon enough, he found the small hole he had started to make, to mine stone for future projects. He put some torches around the hole to light it up a bit, and started to mine stone.

He spent the next twenty minutes mining stone, slowly making headway downward in a sort of staircase pattern, for easy exit and entrance.

Then, behind and above him… he heard shuffling.

At first, Cameron thought Hope was coming out to check on him. He started turning, but froze in place when he heard…

A soft moan.

He whipped around to see what looked like a female figure shambling down the path Cameron had just made. At first, it was impossible to see what it was clearly.

Then it passed one of the torches he placed on the walls to light up the path.

Cameron recoiled instantly. It was a… a female zombie.

She might have been very pretty while she was living. Her black hair was still rather smooth looking and well kept, and her face still seemed retained some beauty of a previous life. But the rest of her ruined the image. Her skin was a shade of ugly green from years of decay, and her clothes were torn everywhere. A bone was sticking out of her elbow, but that probably didn't mean it couldn't use its hands.

"Waaaaarm… want… waarrrmth…" the zombie moaned, shuffling towards Cameron slowly.

Cameron quickly tried to dig further along, but he only managed to get a few more blocks ahead before the zombie was on his level.

She raised her hands and slowly looked at him in an unmistakably sultry way. "Waaaarm… warrrrmth…" she moaned.

Cameron pulled out his sword. His eyes yelled, 'Stay back! Come any closer and I'll slice you in half!'

The zombie didn't care. It slowly kept creeping forward.

Cameron quickly jabbed at the zombie with his copper sword. It… barely fazed the zombie.

Cameron tried again. It seemed to hurt, but… it didn't seem to do much at all.

Fear plagued Cameron's heart. There wasn't a lot of room left down there, and the zombie was only getting slightly knocked back a little bit every hit.

Soon enough, Cameron was backed up to the wall. The zombie was looking hurt, but still advancing.

Just before Cameron jabbed again, the zombie reached up to his face and tried to kiss him. It's lips almost connected with Cameron's lips…

Until his sword finally cut through the zombie.

"Uuugh… wa… warm… ughhh…" it moaned one last time, before finally collapsing to the ground and dissipating, dropping coins just like the ones those slimes did.

Cameron was breathing heavily. Against his will, his member down below was a little hard from the thought of… you know.

'I… think that's enough for now.' Cameron told himself, quickly climbing back up the steps to the surface.

Eventually, he made it. It was still early in the night, the moon was still low in the sky. Cameron breathed shakily, glad that he only ran into ONE-

"Waaarmth… want… want waaarm…"

"Uuuugh… want it all… waaarrmth…"

"More… ugghh… waaaarm… want…"

Cameron's blood froze. He turned around to see three zombies, all of them in rather good condition for being, you know, zombies. One looked almost exactly like the other he just killed down in the mine, another had arrows in it in several places, and the last looked the oldest out of them all.

Fear consumed Cameron's heart, as the zombie trio shambled towards him.

He started to run for the house, until…

'What if these zombies can open our door? What then? Maybe I should kill them now… but what if they overpower me?'

His mind kept bouncing back and forth between fighting or running as the zombies slowly continued their approach. What should he do, what should he do, what should he…?

* * *

**Good Path**

* * *

Eventually, he decided he'd rather run for cover than try and fight. If he fought and was raped, then… he didn't want to think about it.

As fast as his legs would carry him, he dashed from the zombies. Thankfully, they weren't very fast, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Quickly, he pried the door open and jumped through it, slamming it shut behind him. Hope stood up with wide eyes.

"Cameron! What happened?!" she yelled, watching him lean against the door.

Cameron looked at her with fear in his eyes. 'No time! Just help me keep this door shut!' his eyes yelled.

Hope understood it all the same. She helped him lean against the door, as the sound of shuffling came closer.

A loud banging rang out from the door. The zombies were trying to get in.

Cameron tried to look through his bag for something to help. His hands grabbed a chunk of stone, which he quickly used to barr the door closed.

The zombies moaned and banged on the door, but they couldn't get past it. Even so, Cameron was stuck in a state of perpetual fear while they hit the door.

Eventually, they gave up and shambled away, leaving Cameron and Hope in peace.

Cameron sighed nervously, glad that those zombie freaks were finally gone.

"See?" Hope asked. "I told you, things come out at night, things that won't stop at trying to get you."

Cameron nodded, already accepting Hope's gentle berating. He quickly pulled out a small mushroom in his pocket and slowly nibbled on it, feeling a warm, comforting feeling rush throughout his body. His member down below quickly softened, becoming normal once again now that the danger was gone.

Hope sighed, just glad that Cameron came home in one piece, even if he brought zombies with him.

Cameron quickly pulled out his copper sword, gently throwing it on the ground. 'Well, that thing was damn-near worthless.' he thought.

Then he looked over at the crafting bench one more time. If he had just enough wood, then maybe…

Maybe…

He stood up and started tinkering at the bench, Hope watching his back curiously.

It took a minute or so, but when Cameron turned around, he now had a much longer sword, this one made out of wood. 'Seems a little bit stronger than the last…' he thought.

He tried to jab with it, but he nearly lost balance, so he instead tried an overhead swing. That seemed to work better.

Hope seemed to stifle a giggle. "Now you look like you fight to protect the forests." she giggled.

Cameron looked down and realized he was still wearing the wood armor. 'Oh yeah.' he thought embarrassed.

He quickly peeled that stuff off. At the very least if things went bad, he had armor on. That might give him a chance to get away before things went COMPLETELY south.

Once he shrugged off the armor and put it safely on the workbench, he sat down across from Hope and sighed deeply. He knew it was going to be hard to sleep tonight.

Hope watched Cameron with troubled eyes. This was so much to throw on Cameron all at once, and yet it was necessary for their survival.

She wondered how Cameron came to this world. That was one thing that she didn't know. Come to think of it, how did she? She can't remember much before meeting Cameron.

She kept thinking. 'Does… does that mean me and Cameron both came into this world at the same time? Like… we were just placed here at the same time?'

It made some sense. After all, how else could she explain how she and Cameron just appeared out of thin air, with no memory of their lives beforehand? And yet… surely, there had to be more to the story than that.

Whatever the rhyme or reason, one thing was clear: they were here in this world together for a reason. That reason might not be very clear at the moment, but they were put here because of that one reason.

Hope looked up. Cameron was still deep in thought himself. Was it about the same things? Was it about his current predicament? Hard to tell, and it wasn't like there was any way of getting him to talk about it without a voice.

Hope weakly smiled at him. She stood up, came over, and sat back down next to Cameron, rubbing his back gently. Cameron didn't look up at her, but he didn't push her away, which kept her going.

"It's okay… everything will be okay." Hope whispered in his ear. "We're together in this, aren't we?"

Cameron shook a little bit. This day had really done a lot more on his psyche than he'd like to admit. Having Hope right there, gently rubbing his back, speaking those words… it felt very, very relaxing.

In a moment, Cameron couldn't control himself. He quickly threw his arms around Hope and clung to her, still shaking gently. He… he wanted to feel strong. That things around him didn't bother him. But everything was stacking on top of each other, and it's REALLY hard to stay strong in spite of all that. He wanted, nay, NEEDED, to be told that everything was okay. That he and Hope would be okay.

Hope was tense for maybe a few moments before relaxing and hugging Cameron back. She giggled. "It's okay… it's okay. I understand." she told him comfortingly. "I'm here… I'll always be here. No matter what."

It was quite a long time before Cameron finally let go. But Hope didn't mind. Cameron's relaxed face was more than worth holding onto the bigger man for that long.

"Come on. We should get some sleep." Hope told him. Cameron nodded.

Slowly, Hope got up and started to make her way towards the small dirt bed that Cameron made for her. It wasn't exactly the lap of luxury, but it would do for the time being.

She glanced over. Cameron was settling into his 'bed' as well, but… he didn't seem happy. He kept glancing over at Hope. She… seemed like she was offering him something.

A random and inexplicable breath of wind passed over Cameron, making him shiver slightly even with his clothes on. He quickly realized they had no form of bedding at all, and even with the warm glow of the torches, it still felt cold.

He glanced back at Hope. She seemed to be feeling the sudden chill as well. Her back was turned away from him, but it was evident that her arms were wrapped around her sides.

His heart twanged a little. He… he wanted to do something to make her more comfortable. But all he had was a bag, a sword, a few tools, stone, dirt, wood, and mushrooms.

Then, he realized what Hope's invitation had been.

Rising from his 'bed,' he quietly kneeled next to Hope's bed and gently tapped her shoulder.

Hope slowly turned over, mumbling, "Hm?"

'I… I was wondering if we could… sleep together tonight. Keep each other warm.' Cameron asked with his eyes. He was softly blushing.

Hope quickly realized what he was asking and blushed herself. But she didn't deny him. She only implied with her eyes, 'If… if you want to… then I won't object…'

Cameron quickly placed down a little more dirt to make the bed a little wider, and then he slowly climbed in with Hope.

For a moment, they simply stared at each other, each blushing gently.

"Heh…" Hope quietly laughed. "I… I don't remember much of anything from before all this… but I don't think I've ever been this close to someone like you before…"

In response, Cameron scooted closer. Hope blushed harder, but didn't back away. Rather, she gently hugged the taller man, surprised. He… felt really, really warm…

Hope genuinely felt more relaxed and safe when she hugged Cameron. She lightly yawned, slowly closing her eyes.

Cameron was surprised when Hope almost instantly started gently snoring. She looked extremely relaxed.

Cameron finally allowed his face to fully blush. He could very clearly feel Hope's… breasts against his chest. And by lord… they were huge.

Even through his embarrassment, Cameron also felt very… safe. Comfortable.

Plus, seeing Hope while she was asleep like this… she was very cute.

Cameron yawned, studying Hope's soft face. He actually felt content.

For a moment, he was able to forget his troubles. He forgot that he couldn't talk. He forgot he was the only male for lord knows how far. He forgot that the world was full of monster women.

All he focused on was Hope's gentle breathing and her comforting warmth.

Slowly, Cameron's eyes closed, and he drifted off into dreams.

…

…

* * *

**Bad Ending**

* * *

'No… I have to fight these things. If they follow me back to the house, then… Hope could be in danger.' Cameron insisted.

He held his copper sword defensively. If the zombies looked afraid, they didn't show it. They continued their slow shamble towards him.

He jabbed at one in the leg and then at another in the arm. It barely left a mark in either.

"Waaarrmth…" the remaining, oldest zombie moaned, reaching out with some unfathomable hunger.

He kept jabbing with his sword, but the zombies were starting to overpower him. They were barely weakening, while every one of his strikes were wearing him down thanks to his inexperience using the weapon.

Too late, he realized these things wouldn't be going down easily without something stronger, so he tried to turn tail and run.

However, the zombie covered in arrows quickly grabbed him by the arm and yanked back hard.

He nearly fell over, but recovered. He tried to keep running, but the zombie had a solid grip on his arm. The others soon swarmed him while he fruitlessly attempted escape.

"Waaarrmmmmth…" the eldest zombie moaned, grabbing Cameron by his shoulders with inexplicable strength. Several gashes were cut into the creature's body thanks to Cameron's sword, but other than that it looked fine, and it didn't look any weaker.

And then it kissed him squarely on the lips.

Cameron gasped internally. The lips of the zombie were colder than ice. That alone was making him want to stop fighting and try to warm up the poor creature, at least a little.

The kiss was quickly draining him of all remaining energy. All of his will to fight was quickly vanishing because of the strange power these female monsters possessed.

'N-no… I-I can't lose like this!' he yelled in his mind, and tried once again to struggle, finding some strength.

But then the other two zombie's reached out. Somehow, even with the eldest one kissing him, they managed to tear off all his armor and cling to his body, quietly licking at his face and neck. Their bodies and tongues were just as cold, and it was completely miserable for Cameron.

This trio attack was happening all too fast for the silent man to react, and he wasn't even sure how to begin fending off the monsters. Plus, against his will and even with all the coldness of the zombies, all three of these creatures were starting to make him grow incredibly hot.

The eldest zombie finally pulled her face away from Cameron, and it almost looked like there was some blush in her cheeks. "W-warmmth… you… warm…"

It's fingers reached for Cameron's pants, quickly undoing them and pulling them down, almost instantly exposing Cameron's manhood to the still air.

He tried again to struggle, but it was clear at this point that he would need the strength of ten men to break free.

The zombie looked down at his exposed dick with genuine affection. "W-warm… must… warm…"

It quickly leaned down, it's body still rather stiff, and curled it's mouth around Cameron's meat rod. The tall man immediately gasped in sheer surprise. The mouth wrapping around his member felt like he just stuck it inside an ice freezer.

Yet still, it was wet, and somehow this managed to make him a little harder despite himself. The zombie girl slowly started to pump gently, up and down, it's coarse tongue rubbing against his rod.

Cameron moaned, then found the noise silenced suddenly by another zombie, who looked rather desperate. "W-warm… please…" she moaned, quickly kissing him deeply. The third zombie looked upset, somehow.

The second zombie, noticing that, pulled away slightly, making her's and Cameron's tongue's locked together. The third zombie leaned forward slightly, joining her own tongue in this dance of mouths.

Somehow, this triple attack of cold was becoming too much for Cameron to take. His breathing changed, showing how close he was to climax. The zombies recognized that and increased their pace, trying to make him feel good enough to finish.

And then he groaned loudly, and he couldn't hold back anymore. From his penis a torrent of semen was released, so much that if the zombie was living she probably would've gagged.

The zombie popped her mouth off once her mouth was full, but Cameron still had a bit left in him, which ended up just going straight up. The other two zombie's quickly tried to lap up the stuff, the two of them moaning heavily at the thick smell of Cameron's sperm.

Cameron panted hard, almost unable to move anywhere. Even so, he tried to jumpstart himself, by slowly crawling away.

Somehow, energy slowly found his body, and he managed to shamble away as fast as possible, pulling his pants up as he did.

The zombies started to chase him once they realized he was getting away, but he was walking faster than they could catch, having a head start.

Cameron managed to get to the door, and with the zombies still nearby, pulled the door open to his house and slammed it shut behind him.

Hope was sitting on her bed, but suddenly turned to the door when it opened loudly.

"C-Cameron! You were gone for so long! What happened out there?" she yelled, grabbing Cameron's shoulders.

Cameron stared at Hope, but… somehow, there was something different about the way he saw her. And, something felt wrong. The room was getting colder the longer he stood there.

As he stood there, Hope grew nervous. "C-Cameron…? You're eyes are… unfocused…"

Cameron stared at her, unblinking…

And then the door was being hit from the outside, by the trio of zombies still desperate for Cameron's warmth.

Hope glanced at the door, fear in her eyes. "Is that… zombies…?"

Cameron looked at Hope again…

And suddenly he moved.

He grabbed Hope, dragging her away from the door. Hope squeaked in fear, unprepared.

"C-Cameron! What are you doing?!" Hope yelled, as Cameron threw her on one of the two beds of dirt in the room. He was staring at the guide girl with blank eyes.

The clambering outside the door grew louder, and the zombies seemed like they were going to get through.

"Cameron, we need to block the door, get off of me!" Hope shouted loudly, which didn't help matters any.

Cameron slowly glanced at the door…

And then turned towards Hope and squarely kissed her on the lips.

Out of sheer surprise, Hope didn't struggle. But… Cameron's lips…

They were ice cold… and so was his body…

The door finally broke open, and the three zombies shambled in. But then they saw Cameron kissing Hope with that blank look in his eyes.

They seemed to smile. They slowly approached the pair.

Hope managed to somehow push Cameron off her lips, in order to scream, "Cameron, what's happened to you?!"

In response, Cameron let out a groan. It sounded identical to a zombie's groan.

Hope's eyes were wide. Cameron… Cameron was lost.

"N-no… no! Cameron!" Hope screamed, finally starting to struggle against Cameron. But even if she had managed to get away from Cameron's grip, the three zombie girls had already reached their position.

Two grabbed onto Hope's arms, looking at her rather lovingly. The other one started assisting Cameron as he groaned gently, fumbling with Hope's buttoned up shirt.

In moments, Hope was shirtless, with only a bra keeping her breasts in line. That was shattered soon after, as Cameron quickly tore it open with reckless abandon.

Hope started to cry. Her new best friend was gonna be the death of her, all because she didn't make him stay behind. She literally caused her own death to happen because of her foolhardy mistake.

Cameron quickly started rubbing Hope's breasts all over, focusing particularly on the nipple of her right. The zombie that was currently assisting Cameron joined in, instead focusing on Hope's left breast.

Their hands were colder than ice. But even so, Hope was feeling a strong wave of pleasure wash over her as the two violated her.

A spark of pleasure near her nether region elected a short gasp. Cameron was using his free hand to gently rub around Hope's genital area, and even through her pants Hope was starting to feel herself getting aroused.

'N-no… Cameron…' Hope whimpered in her mind, feeling Cameron's mouth curl gently around her nipple, the other zombie doing the same.

As the pair of them sucked, the other two zombies, still with small remnants of Cameron's semen plastered on their face, started licking at Hope's face, watching her expression melt into horrified pleasure.

Then, Hope felt her pants being pulled off, and she managed to look down just in time to see Cameron yanking them off with a hunger in his eyes.

One of the zombies spoke up, "W-waarrrmm… give… him… warrrrmmmmth…" she moaned, quietly making her tongue get closer to Hope's mouth.

"N-no… Cameron… please…" Hope weakly pleaded.

If Cameron even heard her, he made no indication of it at all.

He pulled down Hope's panties and, after undoing his own pants, lined up his cock with Hope's moist entrance. His penis was a solid block of ice, in his mind, and he desired somewhere to warm it up. And Hope's snatch looked like the perfect place to do so.

With little regard for finesse, he thrust in his meat rod all the way in one motion. Hope cried out in pleasure as her most personal spot was invaded.

Blood gently trickled out of her vagina, around Cameron's penis. Hope was a virgin. And this was certainly not the way she wanted to have it taken.

Cameron began thrusting in and out, violently to boot. He felt his body slowly loosen with each thrust, as he kept indulging in Hope's lovely warmth.

He shared that warmth with the zombie girl next to him, which he started making out with on the spot while still keeping up his pace with Hope. The zombie looked like she was getting warmer too, just from Cameron's kiss.

The other two zombies, meanwhile, had already removed what scraps remained of their panties and were starting to masturbate, keeping their pussies nearby Hope's face in the process. Everytime Hope moved or breathed on them, it only drove them even wilder with lust.

"Warm… you are warm…" the zombie on Hope's left murmured.

"So very… very warm…" the zombie on the right murmured.

In between the sickening waves pleasure that Hope was feeling right now, she grew genuinely surprised. That… actually sounded like a coherent sentence. Before, the most they did was groan for warmth and stuff, but… they were starting to loosen.

"We… want more… give it to him…" the right zombie goaded, gazing at Cameron's cock in sheer happiness. "Give your heat to… him… now…"

Against her will, even with the ice cube of a penis inside of her, Hope was close to climax, her mind slowly melting. She wanted to escape, she wanted to escape…

She wanted to escape…

She… wanted…

Escape…

…

Her thoughts started changing.

The closer she grew to orgasm, the blurrier the thoughts became.

Her desire to get away was falling, as all she could focus on was this huge dick inside of her, going in and out, in and out, in and out…

She felt her expression melt into slovenly joy, as she finally started succumbing to the madness of that Cameron and the other zombie girls were feeling.

With a loud moan, Hope could see herself rapidly becoming a green zombie. Her flesh started losing its color, becoming a sickly green. Her eyes grew duller, her bones started becoming softer, as if she had aged centuries. Her cheeks were permanently stained where the zombie girls had been licking before. What clothes were still on her body were decomposing slightly, barely even being recognizable as clothes.

In moments, she was a fully fledged zombie, addicted to the dick that was inside of her, and her mind was now attached to this feeling of bliss.

"M-more… more…" she pleaded, now not trying to resist her urges.

Cameron, spurred on by Hope, doubled his efforts, his thrusts growing even faster than they had been. The other zombies started doubling their pleasure-making efforts, with the two zombie's starting to masturbate even harder, and the one with Cameron helping him thrust into Hope even harder, while still keeping a tight liplock on them and even using it's other hand to pleasure herself on top of that.

Ten second later, Hope couldn't take it anymore, and with a zombified scream, she exploded with pleasure, her vagina convulsing around Cameron and coating it in love juices. That was all it took for Cameron to also come inside of Hope, filling her up to the absolute limit. Even the other zombies managed to reach the tipping point at the same time.

For a moment, the group orgy paused, all basking in the afterglow.

Then Cameron slowly pulled out of Hope, causing her to moan softly.

A small bit of cum started flowing out of her, and she gazed at Cameron with absolute love.

The rest of the night passed on like that, with Cameron systematically shooting his sperm into each of the other zombies, plus ANOTHER into Hope just for good measure.

By the time he was tapped out, his energy was finally fading. Oh, but they weren't over. Far from it.

No, this was just the first night of many. Once he regained his energy, he would do it again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

_And again._

But just before he passed out on the first night of the rest of their lives, he noticed a grave marker that slowly appeared just as he was losing consciousness. It read,

"_Cameron lost his mind to the pleasure of the zombie hoard, and Hope joined him in their forever undead life as pleasure seeking zombies."_

_And now, Cameron was slain…_

…

* * *

**And so, we come to yet another end.**

**Has the overall pattern of how this story will read made sense? I certainly hope so: it's been something that I worked on for... an embarrassingly long time to make sure it was right.**

**But, it would be all worth it to know that it makes sense, and that it feels like it works for the story.**

**As always, I do hope you enjoyed reading this. I cannot predict when the next chapter will come up, but I can say that I will be back soon enough.**

**Maybe it will be with another chapter.**

**Or maybe...**

**It will be with something completely different.**

**Something... new.**

**But I don't want to spoil the surprise, so you'll just have to wait.**

**And until then...**

**Stay sexy, my friends. **

**\- Noremac **


	3. Sandy Regret

**Well now. It's been yet another while, hasn't it?**

**I hope you will forgive me, of course, but this chapter had a bit more... effort that needed to into it before I felt comfortable to upload it. In that sense, please bear with me if my future chapters also take some time to come out.**

**With that having been said, sit back and relax, and dive back into this this weird and unknown world...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Sandy Regret

That night, Cameron had strange dreams.

Dreams that felt neither real, nor imagined.

He dreamt that it was earlier, while Hope was getting attacked… he imagined that he hadn't gone off to save her. That he simply watched the whole thing from the top of the hill.

He felt revolted at himself for simply watching, but he couldn't move an inch.

Just as it reached the peak, the dream shifted. Now it was earlier that night, and Cameron was standing firm against the three zombies.

He was jabbing as hard as he could, but the creatures weren't going down, and it was clear he was about to be overwhelmed.

Just as the zombies reached him and managed to tackle him to the ground, though, the dream ended. Cameron could only imagine where they went afterwards.

Instead, he slowly felt dreams come and go, not really understanding most of them. But then, just as the night was reaching the end…

He had the most wonderful dream. It consisted of him and Hope, lying down in a nice, calm field of grass.

Birds were chirping. A gentle breeze was passing over them.

They were both gazing up at the clouds far above, occasionally with Hope pointing at one that was in a funny shape.

Cameron felt… relaxed. Safe, even. Nothing was coming to hurt him or Hope. Nothing was coming to separate the two.

He looked over. Hope looked… beautiful. There was no other word for it. She looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Hope eventually looked over and noticed Cameron staring at her. They both blushed gently, and looked away.

But, slowly, they looked back at each other. They were each blushing a bit.

Ever so carefully, the pair shuffled closer together, so that they were shoulder to shoulder, and with no hesitation from either they locked hands.

Cameron's heart was beating at a thousand miles per hour. The mere sight of Hope this close was causing him to feel almost dizzy with embarrassment.

Hope gently smiled at him, then looked back up at the clouds, still blushing gently.

Cameron soon joined her. Nothing else happened. The two stayed just like that. Perfectly comfortable with one another's presence, yet never once letting go of the other's hand.

...

* * *

Cameron awoke moments later to find himself alone in his shack.

He sat up, yawning. He looked around. Hope was nowhere in sight.

He stood up and brushed off a bit of dirt that clung to his pants.

Shouldering his pack, he stepped outside the door.

It was another sunny day, just like it had been yesterday. A few birds were chirping in the nearby trees, and there was even a rabbit or two hopping around.

Cameron, starting to worry about Hope, started looking around.

Thankfully, Hope actually hadn't gone far at all. She was merely on the other side of the house, gently picking at the flowers.

Cameron quietly approached her, trying not to startle her.

Hope glanced behind her just as Cameron was within a few blocks. "Oh, Cameron! Good morning!"

The tall man waved. He almost opened his mouth to try to greet her, but quickly remembered he wasn't able to speak.

Hope turned back towards the field their house was in, taking a deep breath. "Is it just me, or… does it feel like today is going to be a good day?"

Cameron sat down next to Hope, taking in the warm air. Hope was right. Something about the air just… made it seem like today was going to be a good day. Somehow.

"Oh, Cameron, I meant to ask you yesterday…" Hope started to explain, turning. "Did you ever find anything interesting when you went mining the other day?"

Cameron shook his head. He pulled out of his bag a large stack of stone, which was all he had been able to find thus far.

"Oh… well, that's okay. There's plenty of treasure that you can find simply by just looking around. Maybe we should go exploring today?"

Cameron liked that idea. It seemed only fair to make use of this rather lovely day.

Soon enough, the pair was ready to go, and they started walking towards the west.

The forest was alive with the sound of critters. A few slimes also showed up, but they were few and far between, meaning that Cameron could take care of them with relative ease. Hope seemed pretty happy to be near Cameron, and Cameron was glad to have Hope travel with him.

However, their progress was impeded by something. Cameron felt it before he saw it, really. As they worked their way up, climbing over another large hill, Cameron realized that the sun that had been shining over them for so long was… suddenly missing. Like it had forgotten to come out.

Hope put this into words. "Is… is it just me, or did it suddenly get… colder? Like the sun isn't there anymore…?"

They finished the last climb, and looked up.

Hope's voice came out very small. "_Oh."_

'Oh' was a bit of an understatement. The pair was looking up at a MASSIVE tree, easily taller than anything else the pair had seen before. It rivaled the clouds above. Honestly, both of the two were silently wondering how they HADN'T seen such a magnificent tree before.

Cameron started moving, walking towards the tree. Hope followed right behind him, albeit a bit more nervously.

Eventually, they got right up to the base of the tree. Cameron placed his hand on the trunk and felt the bark, marveling at the wonder of nature before him.

"This is… a REALLY big tree, huh…?" Hope mused, still in awe.

Cameron nodded, until… he heard something.

He paused for a moment, listening for it again.

Hope saw him. "Cameron, what are you-"

Cameron held a finger to his lips, listening hard.

_*whooooohhh…*_

The sound of a faint wind. The kind that would come inexplicably from the mouth of a cave.

Cameron held his ear up against the tree.

He heard it again. Wind was definitely coming from inside this tree.

Without thinking, the tall man quickly pulled out his axe, and made a move to swing at the tree.

Hope suddenly yelled, "Cameron, what are you doing?! You can't be thinking of trying to topple this massive thing, can you?!"

Cameron shook his head, and swung.

The axe connected with the tree and… bounced off harmlessly?

Cameron recoiled, surprised and confused. The axe didn't work on cutting down the massive tree?

He tried a second and third time, getting the exact same result each time.

Hope was confused, but nevertheless offered some advice. "Umm, try using your pickaxe instead. I know it sounds wrong, but most things can be broken easier with a pickaxe after having been placed."

Cameron hesitated for a moment, before trading out his axe with the pickaxe. He was almost certain this would never work, and yet he raised his pickaxe and threw a swing anyway.

Almost immediately, the wood appeared to look like it was breaking. Surprised, Cameron threw a few more swings of his pick at the wood, and the block he was striking soon gave way.

Cameron gave Hope a look that said, quite plainly, 'Do I… do I even want to ask?'

"It's better to not question it. If you need to break something, just use your pickaxe. Now, what was so important about breaking a hole in the tree, exactly…?" Hope asked, tilting her head.

Cameron lit up, refocused on his task, turning back towards the hole in the tree he had just created. He looked carefully into it.

He quickly started breaking more blocks, making the hole wide enough for even a man as tall as him to fit through easily. Hope watched his progress with confused eyes, until…

He stepped aside to show Hope what he found. The tree, while solid looking on the outside, actually was hollowed out in the trunk. Hope looked very intrigued at this revelation.

"Oooo, the tree's hollow… at least around here?" Hope whispered curiously, looking up. "But the top is still full, I guess to keep the leaves healthy… nature grows in curious ways, I guess…"

Cameron tapped on Hope's shoulder, then pointed down.

Hope looked back in the hole and glanced down. The tree must've had pretty large roots, because the hollowed out tunnel continued on. And, unless Hope's eyes were playing tricks on her, it clearly looked like there were wooden platforms lining parts of the tree.

"That… isn't something that grows in nature. Does… does someone live down there…?" Hope whispered, sounding both curious and slightly afraid.

The sound of a torch suddenly being lit behind Hope caused the guide girl to whirl around. Cameron had a torch in his left hand, and had put on the wooden helmet of his wooden armor.

"You… you can't be thinking of going DOWN there?!" Hope asked ludicrously. "What if some kind of super terrifying monster lives down there?!"

Cameron hesitated, but glanced at the hole all the same. He seemed to be convinced that there must be something good down there, and even if there was something dangerous, he felt confident in his fighting abilities to handle himself.

Hope seemed nervous regardless. "W-well… if you're sure you'll be fine… b-but give me some kind of signal if it's safe! I-I'll stay up here and make sure nothing comes by…"

Cameron nodded, and entered the cavernous tree. He slowly worked his way down, jumping from platform to platform. Despite the fact that they looked several years old at very least, so much so that vines had grown over them quite thickly, they supported Cameron's weight easily. The platforms were also pretty well spaced out, so with that and the slight curve of the tree, Cameron felt pretty safe jumping from ledge to ledge.

Cameron almost kept going, but suddenly stopped quite far down. Hope noticed this. "Do you see something?" she called out.

Cameron nodded, then waved for her to come down.

Hope glanced nervously from left to right, and then nodded. "Okay… here I come…"

She slowly picked her way down, prefering to lower herself from platform to platform, a move which took her considerably longer than Cameron had. Regardless, she joined Cameron and asked what he saw.

In response, Cameron gestured with his torch. The flickering light illuminated a door, very old by the looks of it, covered in vines and other plants.

Carefully, Cameron knocked on the door.

The door silently opened a little. Not locked.

Cameron and Hope shot glances at each other, before Cameron made the first move. Drawing his sword, he gently used it to push the door, slowly opening it all the way.

The pair stared inside. By the light of the torch, nothing appeared to be moving inside…

Cameron moved forward slowly, torch in one hand, sword in other.

The pair entered and looked around the small room. It looked as though someone had been living here at one point: the place had a few bits of furniture scattered about, a chest covered in vines, even what looked like a well used, vine-covered loom in the corner.

"Wow… this place is really interesting." Hope mused, feeling the table and chairs. Despite their clear age, they still looked like they held up quite well, and even might've been rather decorative.

Cameron, however, had more interest in the chest. He set his torch and sword down, and opened up the chest.

It contained quite a few things: a few bottles holding a bright red liquid, a bag full of small shurikens ('That's… not random.' Cameron thought), some more coins, these a shiny silver color, and more.

Deciding to not completely overwhelm himself just yet, the tall man turned to Hope and held up the strange red bottle.

"Oh, those are health potions." Hope explained. "They're made with the same mushrooms we've been eating back home. They're much stronger than mushrooms alone, so it's a good idea to hang onto a few."

Cameron appeared to agree, tucking them away into a compartment of his tool belt. He also quickly threw the new coins in there for safe-keeping.

"I guess it's fine to take all of this stuff…" Hope mused, looking at the bag of throwing stars and holding one in her hand. "I mean, more than likely whoever used to live here is probably gone…"

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than. Something told Cameron she really wanted to tell Cameron off for raiding the chest.

'If this chest really was owned by someone, then it's their fault for not guarding it better.' Cameron reasoned, digging deeper.

He found something rather interesting inside, and pulled it out to show Hope. It was a long stick, rather unassuming at first glance. Cameron, however, noticed that the end of the stick had a few rather healthy leaves of a deep green on the end, as if the branch was still alive and well. And even without that, Cameron felt something… off about the branch. As if there was some kind of power within the branch.

"Oooh, lemme see that." Hope breathed, forgetting her hesitation of looting. Cameron handed the strange branch to Hope, who squinted at it closely.

"Yep, I thought so." Hope nodded, staring at Cameron with a bit of sparkle in her eye. Seems like she gets really excited when she identifies things like this. "It's a wand. A Living Wood Wand, to be exact."

Cameron gave her a blank stare. If the name was supposed to give him any excitement, it clearly wasn't having the desired effect.

Hope rolled her eyes gently. "It's a fancy block placement tool, basically. You wave it where you want to place a block, and it will place a block of Living Wood where it points. If I had to guess, it's the same kind of Living Wood that makes up this very tree we're in right now. It does use up a piece of wood that you have on hand, though, in order to 'power' the wand, which makes sense."

Intrigued, Cameron dug out of his tool bet a piece of wood from the stack, then took the wand. Despite being at least a meter in size, it was actually pretty light, making it no trouble for Cameron to wave it around a bit and then thrust it forward towards a part of the room where the wall met the floor.

Magically, the wood that made up the floor and wall started looking like it was actually growing right before the pair's eyes, and in no time at all, the exact spot now had a solid block of wood, while the piece of wood Cameron had held in his hand has magically vanished the moment Cameron pointed the wand.

Cameron stared at his new tool rather interested. He was starting to already get some ideas on how to use this very intriguing wand.

"Cool, isn't it?" Hope asked with a grin. Cameron responded with a nod, carefully placing the branch into his bag. How the wand, which was clearly twice, if not three times the size of the bag managed to fit inside was beyond him, but honestly he was starting to understand that this new world he was in had some kind of affinity with magic.

"Well… was there anything else in there? I kinda would like to get moving, the sooner the better…" Hope asked.

Cameron returned to the chest, and dug through it a bit more. He found only a few more things inside: a large quantity of rope, a fairly large bundle of torches, and a few (somewhat crudely) made arrows.

Cameron made sure to double check that nothing else was inside the chest, before closing the lid and nodding to Hope.

"Nothing else? Alright, then let's get moving, okay?" Hope asked.

Cameron nodded, shoving his new stuff into his bag. He shook the bag, feeling it starting to get a little heavy. It was filling up with stuff quite quickly, huh?

Then he glanced over to the perfectly fine chest off to the side.

In moments, joined Hope outside of the little room, a small grin on his face as he quietly pocketed the chest to take home.

A short jaunt back up the tree, and the pair was now back up top to the tree. After a bit of work, Cameron went ahead and cut through the other half of the tree. He was initially a bit hesitant to do so, Hope assured him that the mighty tree would likely not be harmed too greatly.

And just like that, the pair now had easy access through the tree. "It might even be a good safe house, if you think about it." Hope reasoned. "If you are getting chased by something, you can duck down there and hide for a while until things cool off."

Cameron had to silently admit: pretty sound logic.

The pair moved on, curious as to what they would find next.

However, the path forward was suddenly blocked by a new obstacle. A rather… unexpected obstacle.

A desert. A swelteringly hot desert.

Cameron and Hope stood at the edge of the desert. A small cliff stood before them, with a small lake below, and then it was just a mass of sand, sand, and more sand for… as far as the eye could see.

"Ooh… a desert… I knew we'd come to one eventually, but…" Hope mused, looking back. "Maybe… maybe we should head back. Deserts are kinda dangerous places, and… well, you don't have the best equipment right now…"

Cameron, however, was focused on something a fair bit away. A bit into the desert, past a multitude of cacti, there was a large dune in the sand.

And Cameron was almost POSITIVE that there was a strange glint in the sand, that made him think of treasure.

He pointed this out to Hope (with the use of quite a few hand gestures, which Hope initially thought was some kind of complex sign language for saying, 'There's a seal in my sock drawer'). Eventually, Cameron got his point across, and Hope was staring at the odd glint in the sand.

"Oh yeah… I see it too. But… well, I don't know, Cameron, this seems dangerous. There's more than a few dangerous creatures that call the desert home, and… we're not exactly prepared to face it. Let's just head home for the day, then come back again later. Okay?" Hope asked.

Cameron knew that Hope probably was right, and yet… the lure of treasure was getting increasingly inviting to him...

* * *

**Good Path**

* * *

Eventually, Cameron saw reason. The most he had for armor right now was mere wood, and his weapons were hardly any better. I mean, sure, he'd gotten a pack of throwing stars (he for some reason thought it was easier to think that than shuriken), but that was the only weapon besides his wooden blade. The arrows he had grabbed were barely any use without a bow.

Cameron looked at Hope and nodded, turning back to look at the massive tree, which still looked very intimidating even though he knew what was inside.

Hope breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm really glad you listened. Besides, I just thought of something we should do when we do get home."

Intrigued, Cameron asked with his eyes what Hope had in mind, but Hope simply responded, "Let's wait till we're home safe, okay? I feel a bit… exposed… out here."

Cameron gave her a sympathetic smirk and patted her on the back. Hope blushed, but didn't stop him.

The two made their way back home, which felt relatively quick considering how far they had traveled (quite a fair bit, in hindsight).

However, the pair still made it home with plenty of time left in the day to do more. The welcoming sight of the little wooden hut, despite looking rather box-like, still was a comforting sight.

"Now, what I was thinking." Hope replied. "You know how we built this little hut here? Well, that's a good start. But the thing is… there's more than likely other people out there. Other humans."

Cameron suddenly was at much more attention, sitting straighter in his chair as he stared at Hope. Other humans?

"I'm… not sure if their male or female humans, but they ARE out there, somewhere. And they'll likely be looking for a place to rest and, maybe, even call home. We'll want to be ready for that possibility, so we should build a home for them. Does that sound like something you want to do?"

Cameron nodded vigorously. The idea that other humans were out there, cold, alone, and surrounded with a band of ravenous monster women… he wanted to help them, if that was at all possible.

"Glad to see you're on board." Hope responded happily. She clasped one of Cameron's hands and squeezed it warmly. "I… I know this is a lot, but we're in this together now, so… we need to do whatever we can, right?"

Cameron nodded.

The two sat in silence for a moment, neither of them glancing away from each other. Cameron was once again struck with Hope's incredible beauty. She still hadn't let go of Cameron's hand. Her hands were very soft.

Eventually, Hope seemed to realize just how long the two of them had been staring at each other. Blushing, she slowly let go of Cameron's hand, and quickly broke the eye contact.

Cameron was gazing at Hope quite softly. Despite the fact that the two of them had only known each other for… not two days even, it was clear that Hope had, at the very least, started to develop feelings for Cameron. He wasn't _quite _sure if that was healthy, developing feelings like that so quickly. And yet, well… to say that he didn't have at least a few feelings of his own would be a bold-faced lie.

In either case, he wasn't complaining. Hope was sweeter than sugar, and she had a rockin' bod to boot. He was almost certain that he'd never get another chance to get close to a girl who was even half as lovely.

Anyway, Hope eventually managed to collect herself and motioned for Cameron to follow.

"So… in order for us to get another person, we'll need another house. Now, either we can create another entire building, like how we made our little hut here, or we can just expand our hut to accomodate for them. Whichever one would be fine, so long as we make the room big enough.

Cameron tried to envision it: a large building, with layers of rooms for anyone to live in. Somehow, while it definitely seemed practical, that felt more like a giant hotel than a place for a group of humans to live.

Cameron nodded to himself, before looking at Hope and holding up one finger, indirectly saying he liked the first option of making a seperate hut.

"Oooh, so you like the little village set-up." Hope responded, her eyes growing a bit sparkly as she imagined it. "That sounds lovely."

Hope then started to explain to Cameron the more specifics of house design. According to her, each house would need a few things before anyone would even think about moving in. They would first need to be modestly sized, and then inside they'd need proper walls, a table ("Or a crafting bench, that _technically_ could be considered a table." Hope explained), a comfort item of some kind, and a bright, constant light source. Oh, and a door, of course.

"So long as you manage to fulfil all of those, the sky's the limit on house design." Hope finished. Cameron made a mental checklist in his mind, then nodded.

He quickly handed her some wood, and, through yet another game of charades, managed to give Hope instructions to build a chair, a door, and a table. Hope nodded happily and went back inside.

Cameron, in the meanwhile, started laying down the framework for what would be the completed house. He quickly broke down some wood using a few wood cutting tools that he totally had in his pocket, eventually making a few walls and building up the back end of the house.

Hope came out a while later, lugging a large, simple wooden table and placing it in front of the little hut Cameron was hard at work making. A few more minutes, and she had also lugged out the chair to go with the table. By the time she finally managed to make the door and get that outside, Cameron had pretty much finished the house itself, and was only putting the finishing touches on the roof.

He glanced down at Hope while still on the roof, holding his arms out in a, 'Well? How about it?' way.

Hope looked at the house, went inside through the little door hole Cameron had left out, and judged the size. When it met her standards, Cameron jumped down and, with Hope's help, lugged the somewhat heavy furniture into the building, followed by the chair, and then the door.

And, for the finishing touch, Cameron placed a few torches on the walls, comfortably lighting up the small hut and filling it with a warm glow.

"And there we go!" Hope replied with a smile. "Now we have another hut out here for any other humans that come by."

Cameron was still a little worried. Who could say that a human traveller could make it safely here on their own? What if there was another human literally just down the way, but he and Hope didn't know cause they didn't think to look?

Hope seemed to read Cameron's face. "I know it seems weird, but there are quite a few humans that seem content to wander the wilderness, despite the dangers. Trust me, they'll find their way here."

Cameron took a deep breath, and nodded. Hope was sure, and that was enough for him.

"Of course, it might take a while, so let's just go back to our home for now, okay?" Hope responded. "I mean, it'd be nice if someone would show up the moment we finished the house, but the odds of that happening are-"

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*_

* * *

**Bad Ending**

* * *

Eventually, however, the lure of treasure sitting just beyond the dunes piqued Cameron's curiosity just too much. He was sure that the rewards would be worth the risk.

He solidified his choice by donning his armor. Hope saw that he was going to do it.

"Ohhh… I have a really bad feeling about this…" Hope mused.

Cameron glanced at the guide. With a gentle smile, he gestured towards the way back home. He appeared to be saying, 'Go head back. I'll catch up.'

"Are… are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea, but I still think I should stay with you, just in case…"

Cameron shook his head, then knocked on his armor. While the armor may have been weak, sure, it was still something. Hope only had her normal clothes. That wouldn't offer much protection anyway.

Hope seemed to get the message. Although she didn't like it, she eventually nodded. "Okay… if you're sure. I'll get home and wait for you. But, please, Cameron… the minute that something bad happens, please start running home, okay?"

Cameron nodded, cupping one of Hope's hands with his own. He silently promised to Hope that he'd return to her, safe and sound.

Hope couldn't hold herself back, though. Just to be safe, she quickly wrapped her arms around Cameron's armored torso. Cameron was initially taken off guard, but smiled warmly all the same, and met Hope's hug.

Cameron pat her on the head gently. He was sure he'd be back soon enough.

Hope finally parted from the tall man and gave him one last worried look. "Okay… just, please, come home safe, okay?"

Cameron nodded, before jumping carefully down the mountain and past the little lake.

Once on the ground, the tall man quickly looked up at the dry, baked landscape before him.

Even just standing on the edge, the heat of the desert was laid out before him. He couldn't imagine anyone, human OR monster, wanting to live in such a dry, hot, sun-baked place.

Regardless, he started inside, his shoes sinking slightly into the sand with each step.

It took roughly thirty seconds of hard, tough travel before Cameron started having second thoughts. The glint was actually WAY farther away than he had anticipated now that he was on the same level, the sand wasn't making the trip any easier, and his armor provided basically ZERO ventilation, making him feel like he was roasting over fire.

Despite these concerns, he knew that the treasure inside that glint, hopefully a chest, would be worth all the trouble. And besides, he'd encountered no monsters so far, so what harm could come from going a bit further?

This, in actuality, would turn out to be a massive mistake.

Cameron heard it rather than saw it at first. The sand beneath him… it felt like it was shaking slightly. As if there was something BIG coming his way.

He warily glanced around, but saw nothing… just sand, sand, cactus, sand, yellow-orange blur speeding directly towards him, double cactus, sand, another cac-

Wait. Yellow-orange blur?

Nearby, there was a massive divot in the ground, and coming out of said divot was some kind of yellow-orange blur that Cameron couldn't quite make out. What he COULD see, however, was that it was unquestionably charging directly for him. And it was FAST.

Cameron suddenly decided that whatever treasure was out there, it could wait. He turned tail and started running away as fast as he could, trying to get back to the forest. However, this was a monumental task: the sand was still giving him almost no traction, meaning his run felt more like a heavy job, the sun was still beating down on him as hard as ever, and he was so hot and sweaty that the most he could manage was a light job anyway.

Meanwhile, whatever that THING behind him was, it was charging towards him at least three times faster than him, and rather than the sand slowing it down, the thing seemed to be using the sand almost like it was swimming, using it's many legs to keep a solid, unrelenting pace.

Wait, many legs?

Cameron risked a glance behind him. By now, the creature had stopped at the top of the nearest hill, a cool hundred blocks between them. Cameron suddenly realized, with horror, that it was some kind of massive bug-like monster.

The top half of the creature looked like a human woman dressed for battle: shiny yellow armor adorned her arms, breasts, and shoulders and front legs, leaving her sandy stomach open to the elements. Around her head, sandy orange hair fell about shoulder length, and a bit more of the armor-like appendages jutted out, almost like horns, or pinchers on a beetle. Even from this distance, Cameron could easily see her solid red eyes, carefully surveying the landscape.

She would've been rather pretty, all things considered, but the rest of her ruined the image: from where a human woman's waist would be, more 'armor' grew from her backside, resulting in an extremely shiny, grotesque bone-like structure over the back of a round, beetle-like body, all of which looked incredibly tough. Four long, gross legs jutted out from under her, and none of them seemed to stop moving, despite her womanly body not moving in the slightest, like a statue. And, even though Cameron couldn't see it that well, he swore he saw some kind of massive stinger-like appendage jutting out from the back half of her beetle body.

Terrified of the giant insect, Cameron tried even harder to run faster, but it was proving impossible with his heavy armor. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to quickly take off his armor, which was surprisingly easier than you'd think. Now unburdened by the heavy wood, he revived his efforts to run, which actually seemed to slightly make the run easier, until he suddenly heard a loud snapping sound.

The strange incset creature finally seemed to have refocused her target: Cameron. The pinchers on top of her head clicked loudly with a disconcerting snapping sound, and the monster started charging, easily covering ten blocks a second, whereas Cameron could only manage three in the same time.

Cameron's fear was only growing, as he quickly started realizing that running away wasn't going to solve his problem, not on it's own anyway.

In desperation, Cameron tossed, piece by piece, his discarded wooden armor, hoping to slow down the massive bug.

It seemed to work, slightly anyway, as each piece discarded seemed to distract the bug as she leaned down to sniff at each piece. Yes, she was sniffing: exactly why was beyond Cameron, but anything to slow down the woman was another moment he could use to get away.

However, there were still twenty blocks left between him and the small lake, and even then there also happened to be a massive dirt mountain to climb. All Cameron had left was his leggings, and the massive bug was starting to bear down on him. She was getting less distracted from the discarded armor.

With a desperate yell, Cameron poured all of his speed on as he tossed back the sweaty armor as if his life depended on it: which, honestly, it did.

The creature, which Cameron had finally realized (although he wasn't sure HOW he realized it) was some kind of Antlion beetle, stared at the armor as it flew over her head. That gave Cameron JUST enough time to get back onto dirt and start towering up using wood he had on hand, desperately trying to get away as fast as possible.

The Antlion Chaser gave up sniffing at the leggings and turned back to resume the chase, but suddenly she found Cameron at the top of the hill. With how fast and desperately he had climbed up, he must've flown up rather than towered.

Finally feeling (relatively) safe, Cameron allowed himself a second to breathe and clutch at his sides, while gazing in glee as the Antlion Chaser stared up at him from the ground.

'Can't get me up here, can you, you bi-' Cameron started to taunt in his head.

That's when the massive bug started slamming into the wall.

_And started climbing up._

Cameron gazed in abject horror. By jamming the pinchers on her head and her stinger in the back directly into the soft dirt, combined with the constant movement of her many legs and human arms, the Antlion was somehow able to climb a mountain that, to Cameron, should've been impossible to climb.

**(How does this work, you ask? Because it makes plot convenience, that's why. Besides, Antlion Chargers in the game are fucking PERSISTANT, so I can almost imagine one doing this.)**

Terrified, Cameron continued his mad dash, but he knew that he'd never make it to the house. Even if he could, he had a distinct feeling that he'd be putting Hope in extreme danger. This thing was in a league far beyond what Cameron had seen so far. Hope was right: Cameron should've just gone home and waited with her until-

Suddenly, he had a thought. 'The tree base!' he shouted internally.

It made sense. All he had to do was get down to the tree, and then hide inside of that little tree room down in the roots. Even IF the Antlion could follow him down that far, all he had to do was block the door with stone and he would be safe! Probably. Hopefully.

It was all he had, anyway, so he continued running, his legs in open revolt after running so much and so hard for so long, his breathing continuaully ragged.

He was halfway there when the Antlion managed to finally get up the hill. The Antlion quickly located him and, with another horrible snapping of the pinchers, resumed her chase of Cameron. The only good thing was that she couldn't go as fast, the sand seemed to be her normal turf and she wasn't used to walking on dirt. Despite that, she was still gaining on Cameron as he raced for the massive tree.

It was close, and Cameron very nearly tripped twice on the way, which would've been his death sentence, but somehow he managed to get inside and jump down the tree just as the Antlion would've caught up to him.

He quickly lit a torch and jumped down, almost hearing the Antlion stare angrily at him as he frantically tried to get to his last chance at safety.

He opened the door and looked up just in time to see a massive bug shape literally FALLING directly at his face, mere seconds from crashing into him.

His heart just about stopping, he threw himself inside the room and desperately barricaded the door with stone.

The Antlion outside of the door crashed into the sturdy wood platform, somehow not breaking it in the process, and proceeded to slam into the wooden door with incredible force. And yet, somehow, the door held firm, partly because of the stone behind it keeping it closed, but Cameron could also tell that there was something about the door itself. It must've been the Living Wood itself: apparently that stuff was stronger than meets the eye.

For a few incredibly tense minutes, Cameron held his breath as the Antlion tried her level best to get into the room. She tried breaking down the door, she tried to use her pinchers to break apart the wood (which didn't work, because Cameron just as quickly repaired any damage she did with his Wand, a convenient use for it, something he wished he had remembered before, it would've helped a lot), she tried everything she could to brute-force her way inside.

Eventually, the banging stopped. Cameron stood at the ready, tense, expecting more banging to come. When that didn't happen, he waited longer, hoping that maybe the Antlion had gone away.

Risking it, he carefully mined away at the top layer of the rock barricade, and risked a glance outside of the door, through one of the little windows at the top.

Looking through the vine-covered door, he saw the Antlion still standing there, arms at her side and staring directly at the door. Terrified, Cameron rebarracaded the door and waited longer.

He tried again after ten more minutes. Then twenty. Then thirty. The minutes turned to hours.

The hours turned into a day.

And the Antlion had not moved an INCH from her spot just outside the door. Silently watching. Waiting.

Cameron realized that this Antlion was not going to move from her spot, not until either Cameron let down his guard enough to let her in, or until both of them passed on from age.

And Cameron couldn't do anything to fix his situation either. He had already tried the other day to mine his way out, hoping to double back around and maybe seal off the Antlion from the outside, but whenever he tried to dig, the Antlion chose then to launch another particularly hard attack against the door, forcing Cameron to wait by the door just in case she did manage to break it down.

And yet Cameron was exhausted. He had already drained his supply of mushrooms, and he didn't have anything else to eat, not mention that he was hella thirsty. If this game kept going for much longer, he was going to pass on from thirst or starvation.

But the worst thing about this?

Hope.

Cameron couldn't bear to think that Hope, a girl who worried about him constantly and wanted to help him, would almost never know what happened to Cameron. In fact, even if she did, there wasn't much she could really do, was there? She wouldn't be any more effective at fighting this thing than Cameron was.

Cameron could almost imagine it: Hope sitting at the table of the house, waiting for Cameron to walk through that door with treasure he never found, praying and hoping for Cameron to come home safely.

But he didn't.

Another day passed.

Cameron could feel himself losing his mind. Hope was probably going crazy with worry, or worse, she had already decided that Cameron was as good as dead.

The image of Hope, as she realized that her friend was never coming home, was enough to make Cameron realize that enough was enough. He was getting out of here, one way or another.

He started yet again making a hole in the ceiling of the room. The Antlion outside must've heard him, because she started banging on the door yet again, still as strong and ready as ever.

But Cameron didn't care anymore. He had already reinforced his reinforcement with more stone. She hadn't busted in yet, and the odds of her doing it now were slim at best.

Caring not for the Antlion furiously beating away at the door, Cameron dug up, up, up, up, up…

He lost track of time for how long he had been digging, but honestly his internal clock had long since been messed up due to him hiding for so long. Just as he started to think that maybe this was a bad idea, his pickaxe finally broke through the top layer of dirt.

He hopped up the hole, plugged it back with dirt, and marveled his accomplishment. He managed to outsmart the Antlion! Now all he had to do was get home quickly and then-

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud, heart-stopping snapping noise just behind him.

Before he could even turn around in horror, the Antlion smacked him upside the head, knocking him to the ground. With no protection, the blow almost knocked him out completely, but instead he just laid there, stunned and trying to piece together what the hell just happened as his head started throbbing.

The huge, intimidating Antlion stood tall, staring down at Cameron with the same blank look that she always seemed to have.

Afraid for his life, Cameron tried his damndest to crawl away, but the Antlion had finally caught him well and truly.

She grabbed Cameron by his arms and lifted him up, staring into his eyes with her own pure red orbs. Cameron's heart was beating out of his chest.

She didn't say anything, and that was putting even more fear into Cameron's heart. Was she even able to emote at all?

Cameron struggled useless against the Antlion's harded grip as she carefully took Cameron not back to the desert, but back towards the giant tree.

She made her way down the tree, much more carefully this time as to not harm herself or Cameron.

Cameron looked behind him (he was facing the Antlion from how she was holding him), and saw that the Antlion had managed to break down the door. However, he realized that once she saw what he was doing, she just went up to the surface and simply waited for him.

She pinned him to the wall and, very carefully, used one hand to remove Cameron's shirt and then his pants. Cameron was growing ever fearful, especially since the Antlion was starting to become a bit excited at this (if her increasing pace at opening Cameron's pants was any indication.)

And before he knew it, Cameron's hard-on was exposed to the stagnant air of the tree base. The Antlion looked at it quite intensely, as though she hadn't expected something so… intense.

Cameron felt ashamed for being turned on, but the Antlion was still incredibly attractive, if you ignored her bettle half. And there was something to be said about the tender way she was holding Cameron, the way she delicately took Cameron's clothes off. She was gentle, not tearing them off like some kind of animal.

And then, suddenly, the Antlion raised herself.

And her stinger was suddenly pointed right at Cameron's stomach.

An odd smile played on the Antlion's face while she aimed, while Cameron felt his pale.

Before he could so much as begin to mime a desperate plea of mercy, the stinger of the giant creature plunged itself right where Cameron's belly button was.

Cameron almost felt himself go unconscious. He was deathly afraid of stingers of any kind, and having one suddenly jammed into him with reckless abandon… he was about to go into a shock-induced coma.

And yet… somehow…

The stinger… didn't hurt very much. Not any more than being gently poked by a stick would.

He could very easily tell that it was inside him, of course, but… rather than hurting him any, all it did was feel… like it was just poking him gently.

Something… something was entering his bloodstream by that stinger. He could feel it. It was… making him… feel incredibly aroused… and hot… and…

He let out a small whimper of a moan as his senses were suddenly overloaded by whatever poison the Antlion was currently injecting into him. Or, if it even was. He wasn't sure, and he wasn't about to question the anatomy of an Antlion when he was feeling so good…

His hard-on was quickly becoming unbearable. He could feel his balls working double-overtime to account for the poison. Just staring at the Antlion was making him feel as though he was about to burst…

And then, the Antlion removed her stinger. Where there should have been a significantly large cut, there was little more than a small scar, in a rather strange purple color, but by then Cameron was far too gone.

He wanted something. ANYTHING to relieve himself. But the Antlion just stood there. Holding his arms in place with that same smile on her face.

She silently stared at Cameron as her front legs opened a little wider to show Cameron her moist entrance. Her eyes almost seemed to be alight with mad desire, somewhere deep within.

No longer afraid of her, Cameron desperately pleaded with his eyes for relief. He was literally going to go insane if the Antlion didn't do something to relieve the venom seeping into his body…

And finally, the Antlion obliged. She thrust herself forward with the same speed she had with her stinger, and in moments, Cameron's cock was forcibly pushing the Antlion's wet walls aside.

Cameron moaned in bliss at the Antlion's tight walls. Somehow he didn't immediately blow his load the minute his thing was inserted, but he was rapidly approaching climax either way.

Meanwhile, the Antlion was taking complete charge of the situation, spearing herself on Cameron's hard rod again and again and again, all with that same expression on her face, and yet Cameron could still tell that she was enjoying it: her eyes were her give away. He could see the desire in her eyes, in how she fucked herself ruthlessly against him. How could Cameron have ever once considered her a gross insect before?

And even more importantly, why had he hidden himself from her for so long? If he had known how good this felt, to be rammed in and out of the Antlion's tight snatch…

He moaned louder, trying to warn the Antlion he was about to burst. The Antlion sped up in response, using her front legs to push Cameron even faster. Cameron couldn't hold out for much longer until-

With a loud moan of pure, maddening pleasure, Cameron felt his back arch as he came, the Antlion joining him at almost the exact same time. His cock finally felt sweet relief as he pumped the Antlion full of his baby seed. The Antlion kept him fully inserted the entire time, to ensure that not a single drop was split.

She kissed him on the lips tenderly as he came, showing some concept of love and care even after she brutally fucked herself with him. Cameron couldn't return anything, the poison had taken over too much of his mind…

He felt his grasp of consciousness lose himself. He would fall asleep, however, a happy man. He no longer saw the Antlion as a threat. If anything, she was his wife. His queen, if you will. And that was all that he cared about.

If he had his way, he'd build anything for his Queen. A monument to regale her, and of course, he'd do anything she'd want him to do, just to show how much he had fallen for her.

But just before he passed out, in his last moments of consciousness, he could swear that a gravestone was appearing in front of him (he'd likely remove that the minute he woke up). He could faintly read the words as he drifted off:

"_Cameron fell to the might of the Antlion's poisonous grace, and lived the rest of his life worshiping her as the new Queen of the hive."_

_And now, Cameron was slain..._

* * *

**Wow, this took a lot. You must excuse my lateness in getting this out, but I didn't actually think I'd attempt to make a Antlion into a humanized woman (if you've ever seen so much as a picture of one, you'd understand [don't do it, by the way.]).**

**Interestingly, I was almost planning for this chapter to not end in a sexy scene. I was going to have Cameron live the rest of his life trapped in that little tree house and in his own thoughts. But eventually I figured that you all came here for sexy times (and that ending felt just a **_little_** too macabre for me)****, so I stopped beating around the bush and came up with a way for Cameron to get on with the rest of his 'life.'**

**Either way, as late as I am, I do hope that this chapter was at least somewhat pleasurable for you. I also feel as though I should mention: yes, I am aware that Antlion's don't actually poison you in the game. I am also aware that most Antlion Charger does not have the ability to climb up walls, AND that they probably can't chase you down into a living tree, much less have the ability to climb back out.**

**So please, understand that this isn't going to be exactly like Terraria. It's a story, after all. It becomes 1000% more enjoyable if you don't nitpic every last detail and just read what is (hopefully) a decently written story.**

**And as for the Antlion having poison, that was partly both a creative decision and a plot device. I'm not 100% sure if Antlion's even HAVE poison or not, and I REALLY would not like to know (because I really don't want to look at the picture of one again, nor do I want nightmares tonight).**

**Either way, even with all of these creative decisions, I hope that you all understand and can look forward to more story-telling down the road.**

**Oh, and I remember reading a review at some point before (from a Guest reviewer, I believe?), and I shall make it clear right now: no, the entire story WILL NOT ONLY have scenes of Cameron falling to the monsters (being raped, as it were). However, it would be amiss to also say that, once Cameron starts 'getting it on' that AREN'T him being raped, those will also not be the ONLY kind of NSFW scenes the story will offer. For right now, however, please bear with me as we get to that point in the story. I'm sure you'll understand. **

**And, as always, until our next meeting…**

**Stay sexy, my friends. ;3**


	4. Unrelenting Gaze

**Well now… welcome back.**

**I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates recently. However, I hope that this chapter is worth your time regardless.**

**Shall we continue?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Unrelenting Gaze

Cameron and Hope stood in silence, staring at the door. Was… someone knocking?

_*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!*_

Yes, yes there was.

Cameron glanced over at Hope. Hope gave a blank look.

Hesitantly, Cameron headed for the door, a hand on his sword the whole time.

He opened the door swiftly to find…

Another girl?

"Well, took you long enough to open the door."

This new girl stepped into the house, giving both Cameron and Hope their first good look at her.

She had the same fair skin that Hope had, maybe a bit more tan than Hope's was. She had a large, round hat on her head with a very lovely feather of some kind attached to it. Oddly enough, what little bit of her short hair that wasn't hidden was white, or perhaps it was just a really pale blonde. She wore an oversized golden-brown coat that seemed to be almost completely COVERED in pockets. And there was something about her eyes, a dull green-ish color, that seemed to tell Cameron that she was rather calculating and analytical.

"So, I'm guessing this is the new town?" the new girl asked.

Cameron tilted his head, confused.

"Erm? Big guy? Habla espanol?" the girl asked, cocking an eyebrow at Cameron.

"Erm, miss? Cameron is… well, he's mute." Hope spoke for Cameron. "We aren't completely sure why, but he can't speak a word."

Cameron nodded in agreement, demonstrating by trying to say 'Hello,' but all that came out was a puff of air.

"Hm. An odd condition… but no worries, I won't judge." the new girl responded. "Name's Jessica, and I heard rumors that there was open property around here. I'm guessing you lot are the home-owners?"

"Erm, yes." Hope responded. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting anyone to come by so quickly. I mean, we literally JUST built this house, like, not even ten minutes ago."

"Well of course. Capitalism has no time to waste, after all!" Jessica responded. She unbuttoned her coat and held a side of it open to show Cameron and Hope that there were even MORE pockets on the inside, and they all appeared to have something inside of them, even with pockets on her undershirt (a white short-sleeve shirt).

Cameron glanced at Hope, asking with his eyes, 'Is this… normal?'

"Mostly? Several of the people we have moved in will likely offer some kind of service in exchange for safety. And… I'm guessing Miss Jessica here is offering to give supplies in exchange for coins." Hope responded.

"You've hit the nail on the head." Jessica replied earnestly. "A Merchant I am, and a Merchant I will always be. So, you willing to give me a place to stay, then?"

Cameron glanced at Hope, who nodded. Cameron wasn't sure (something about this Jessica woman just felt a little… weird… to him), but if Hope was okay with her, then that was enough for Cameron.

He stuck his hand out, and Jessica took it. Her hand was somewhat rough, as though she used them a lot in her work. Jessica grinned as she shook hands with the tall man.

"Very well. I suppose my first order of business would be to set up shop, then." Jessica replied, heading for the table. "You both go ahead and head on out for a bit: I'm gonna get my wares ready. We'll get some shopping done before the day's end!"

Cameron nodded, and with Hope right behind him, he left the new building that Jessica had laid claim to.

Hope breathed a little sigh. "Well… I was kind of half-expecting someone to NOT have already shown up, but I guess the more the merrier, huh?"

Cameron nodded, but quizzically attempted to mine to Hope about what she meant by 'shopping.'

"Eh? You don't know how that works?" Hope asked, confused. "Well, I mean, Jessica in there will probably have things that she wants to sell, and then you can pay her in exchange for those goods-"

Cameron waved his hands in a 'I knew THAT' way. Instead, he attempted to ask how that works, considering Jessica doesn't exactly have a proper store.

It took Hope a minute to understand, but when she did she was ready with an answer, as usual. "Oh, no no no, don't worry about that. Honestly, most people who sell things won't mind not having a proper store: honestly, most prefer it that way anyway, so that the stuff they sell is always on hand. If I had to guess, I'd probably say that Jessica is organizing her things and will be trying to get ready for you to trade resources with… how long she'll take is the real question."

Cameron shrugged, and turned back towards the two's shared hut.

Hope followed suit, and the two quickly settled back in, glad to be home for a change...

* * *

_A few hours later..._

* * *

_*CLANK CLANK CLANG*_

Cameron grinned as his pickaxe finally broke through the layer of stone and dirt, finally revealing another vein of ore. Somehow, it was almost like he could sense where the ore was once he got close. It was odd, but he certainly wasn't going to complain…

He'd been down in his makeshift mine for quite a while now, at least an hour, maybe more. Hope had given him the idea of trying to mine again, since it was still daylight out and the worst thing he'd have to worry about was a slime that wandered in.

Despite the relative safety, the tall man still couldn't help but instinctively look over his shoulder and make sure nothing was sneaking up on him. That zombie before had shaken him pretty good the other night, and he didn't want that to happen again…

Regardless, he was mining away, and already he was finding ore vein after ore vein. By now he'd already collected a fairly large amount of a somewhat shiny, if rather dull, ore, and was even finding a bit of a harder-looking gray ore. Despite not knowing off the top of his head what they were, he did know that they HAD to be stronger than what tools he currently had. If he kept this up, he'd have enough to get some REAL upgrades, something that pleased him greatly (cause it was getting irritating using those copper tools by this point).

Finally, when he'd collected enough and decided that it would probably be time to head back, he sorted his stuff and carefully put everything away, then started carefully picking his way back through his mine.

He finally managed to get to the surface, and it was a good time, too: the sun was starting to dip below the horizon. It was going to be a productive night.

He headed off towards his little town, defending himself whenever the few slimes tried to make themselves known. Soon enough, he managed to duck safely into his little hut.

Hope was still there, as was Jessica, oddly enough. "Oh, good, he's back." the merchant suddenly said, turning towards Cameron.

Hope, who had her back towards the door, turned towards Cameron as he closed the door behind him. "Oh! Welcome back, Cameron. Did you find anything?"

Cameron nodded, holding out a bit of the ore he'd found in the mines.

Hope made to reach for it, but Jessica beat her to it. The Merchant lady looked very closely at the ore, as though inspecting it.

"Hm… definitely some tin ore… and this is unmistakably iron as well." the merchant said with a nod, handing the stuff back to Cameron. "Not exactly the strongest of ores out there, but they'll certainly work for whatever you need."

Cameron nodded, then looked back at his crafting table. Time for an upgrade…

Hope tried to say something in warning, but Cameron wasn't exactly listening. He was so focused on getting a few upgrades for his tools that, for a moment, he forgot how ores work.

In that he tried to physically attach the ores together in order to make new tools.

"Um… Cameron?" Hope asked tentatively. "You're supposed to melt the ores into bars first…"

For a moment, Cameron sat there in a bit of silence (well, even MORE silence than he'd normally have). He felt his checks flush a little in embarrassment.

Jessica was barely containing her laughter. She actually looked like she was pinching herself in order to keep herself from busting out laughing.

Embarrassed, Cameron quickly grabbed some of the stone he had and started putting it together at the bench. Hope helped him out, knowing that Cameron felt very embarrassed by the whole thing, and soon enough he had built and placed down a solid furnace, which was quickly set ablaze.

"Now, ah, maybe this time you can go ahead and melt down those bars you want, huh?" Jessica snickered. "Or do we still want to give the using-ores-themselves-to-make-weapons-bit another try?"

Cameron glared at the merchant lady, who merely laughed quietly to herself, as he set down some ore chucks into the furnace tray. He slid it back in, and waited for a moment, and then once the ore had been in long enough (though he wasn't quite sure how he knew such a thing so easily), he pulled it out and tenderly held up a perfectly smelted bar of tin ore, ready to be used.

"Perfect." Hope replied, smiling at Cameron. "Now we're really getting somewhere."

Cameron nodded, although he still felt a tad embarrassed for thinking that he could just use the ore itself as a proper building material.

"Oh, by the way, Jessica and I were just talking, and she's ready with her wares, if you were interested." Hope added, gesturing towards Jessica. The merchant finally got her giggling in check, seeing as how there was the potential to do business.

"Yes, so Cameron…" Jessica pitched, putting on her best sales face. "The problem is, you've got the ability to make ores now. But, you don't have the proper way to build anything! You can always build one yourself, of course, but if you want…"

She turned around, and grunted as she apparently lifted something heavy. She turned back towards Cameron, and he suddenly realized why: Jessica was somehow holding up a MASSIVE anvil in her hands, but only for a moment before she dropped down just in front of her, out of breath from holding up the heavy thing.

"You need this: an anvil!" she continued once she caught her breath. "It's a real beauty, honestly: solid iron craftsmanship, unyielding against even the strongest of ores in our world, and, best of all, it's ready for use immediately. So instead of wasting some of your iron on making this, buy one from me, how 'bout it?"

Cameron had to admit to himself: that was a fairly convincing sales pitch. He waved his hand in a 'how much?' manner.

"Ah yes, the age old question, isn't it?" Jessica asked, linking her hands together. "Well, let's see… normally, something like this would run you a pretty penny, labor and all that… but I feel bad for laughing at ya, and after you did build me a house in such a nice location and all that… so how's about we call it at forty silver?"

Cameron whistled a little to himself. Forty silver coins…? That was a lot, wasn't it?

Jessica seemed to notice Cameron's indecisiveness. "You're getting a good deal on this, bud, believe me. I normally sell this for fifty: you're saving a solid twenty percent overall on this deal. I wouldn't pass up such an opportunity, if I were you."

The tall man hesitated for a moment longer, but he eventually decided that it was worth it, even if it would wipe out most of the money he had on hand. He looked at Jessica and nodded, holding out his hand. Jessica, grinning, took it and the two shook.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I take coin or credit, your choice…" Jessica thanked as Cameron pulled out a pouch and pulled out a handful of coins (that he somehow knew totalled forty silver, despite not having actually counted that out at all). Jessica took the money and, grinning to herself, added it to her own collection as Cameron lugged his new, heavy anvil over near his furnace, the better to craft with.

Hope was watching this with a pleasant smile on her face. "Well, now the house is really starting to fill out a bit, isn't it?" she asked.

Cameron nodded, wiping his forehead from the effort. Jessica closed up her pouch, tucked it away, and then seemed to only then realize that it was growing dark outside.

"Oh my, it's gotten quite late, hasn't it?" she remarked. "I think I'll retire to my room, if you both please…"

Bowing herself out, she exited the room and dashed off to her room, just as night fully descended upon the area.

"Well, now you've got an anvil, a furnace, and Jessica already seems to be happy here." Hope remarked, sitting down at the table.

Cameron nodded, and slowly started getting to work. For a while, the room was filled with the sounds of Cameron working, either melting down ingots, or otherwise pounding away at the anvil (using a small metal-working hammer that he totally had that totally came with the purchase of the anvil and was not at all just some kind of fancy plot device that won't ever get mentioned again). Thankfully, Cameron either already knew the exact science to crafting tools from molten metals, or it was just pure dumb luck, since he managed to work with the metals fairly easily.

Cameron finally called it quits a few hours later, once night had truly settled on, and stepped back to admire his handiwork. He made a brand new pickaxe, made of a sturdy iron, as well as a new broadsword, this too being made of iron. The axe was made of tin, which, while not a perfect improvement, certainly had to be better than copper, right?

However, the real big-ticket items here was the new set of armor he'd _just barely_ managed to craft. Saving the iron to make new armor was definitely a good call, since he had managed to just scrape together enough iron and tin to make a mis-matched set: iron for the chestplate, tin for the helmet and leggings. A definite step-up from wood, that was for sure.

Cameron turned to show Hope what he'd crafted, only to see that Hope was out cold in her chair, snoring gently with her arms on the table. She must've passed out a while ago, and Cameron hadn't realized while he worked.

Smiling softly to himself, the tall man sat down across from Hope quietly, taking a small breath in. It was the first time that he felt as though he had made some real progress in a while, and that was something to be proud of.

He couldn't help but look at Hope as she slept. She was incredibly cute while she was sleeping: like she didn't have a care in the world, completely oblivious to everything around her.

Oddly enough, Cameron didn't feel tired, really. Maybe it was just the leftover energy he had from making his new tools, but he still didn't feel like calling it quits for the night. Maybe he could go do a bit more mining for a while to tire himself out. And yet…

"_It's dangerous when it gets dark. At night, things… things come out. It's bad."_

Hope always warned Cameron that the dark of night is a bad time to be doing things outside, and for good reason: just remembering what happened last night (had it really only been last night? It felt as though that was weeks ago, already), with the three zombies that almost attacked him still brought shivers…

But… on the other hand, he had been armed with next to nothing that night. Now, though… he had some actual weapons and armor. He was feeling a _bit_ more protected.

Hope would never approve, of course. But, then again, would she even know? She WAS fast asleep right now. Besides, all Cameron would do would be go outside and duck into his mineshaft. If he was lucky, he'd maybe find more iron down there, to further enhance his gear.

He hesitated for a minute more. He hated choices. He always felt as though he would mess them up, somehow, and especially now, when the stakes were as high as they were now? It didn't help that Hope, the one person he usually relied on for information regarding this world, was kind of out of commission for the time being…

And then the answer came to him, so quickly and obvious it was amazing he hadn't seen it before: Jessica!

She was from this world, or at least had a pretty good idea about it. Even if she had HALF of the knowledge Hope had, that would give Cameron an edge, maybe give him some solid advice. You know, assuming she didn't charge for it. And assuming he could mime out his intentions.

A bit more confident in his plan now, he quickly grabbed all of his new tools and armor, patted Hope gently on the shoulder (as a way of silently saying, 'I'll be back soon,'), and headed out into the darkness of the night.

By torchlight, Cameron quickly made the short jaunt to Jessica's little hut. No monsters were anywhere nearby, which Cameron found a little odd, but not enough that he was going to complain about it.

He quietly knocked on the door, trying to be polite. No response.

He knocked a little harder. Still nothing.

He reasoned she might be asleep, and quietly opened the door, just to check.

But, oddly enough… Jessica was nowhere to be seen.

Startled, Cameron opened the door all the way and entered, seeing no sign of the merchant girl anywhere. Did she leave? No, she wouldn't, would she? She did say that she was going to go home, right?

Cameron exited the house, confused, not to mention a bit uneasy. If Jessica wasn't there… then where was she?

Worried, Cameron quickly held his torch high and looked around the area, looking for any sign of the merchant girl in the vicinity.

He wandered about, looking for any sign of movement… be it friend or foe.

With immense releif, the Merchant girl had not gone far at all: she was actually looking about the forest edge, nearby some trees Cameron hadn't chopped down.

Cameron coughed as he approached. Jessica turned on her heel rapidly, reaching inside of her jacket, but stopped once she realized who it was.

"Dear lord, kid… don't sneak up on me like that, I thought you were a zombie or something…" Jessica sighed.

Cameron didn't exactly enjoy being called 'kid', considering Jessica couldn't possibly be that much older than him, but disregarded it and tilted his head, looking curious.

"Oh… were you looking for me?" Jessica asked. "Interested in doing some late-night shopping, perhaps?"

Cameron shook his head. He showed the merchant lady his armor and weapons, smiling rather proudly.

"Well, well, well, look at that. So you do know your way around a forge." Jessica complimented, looking closely at the helmet. "Say, how come you're still up though? I mean, I get being excited about new armor and all that, but that's still no reason to be outside trying to stir up trouble."

Cameron put his hands on his hips and gave Jessica a look that said quite plainly, 'I could ask you the same.'

Jessica rolled her eyes. "What do you think I'm doing, kid? I'm restocking. I gotta gather up more materials in case you need them, after all. I was just getting a little bit of wood for some premium torches."

Cameron raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. If it was that important to restock, why do it at what is probably the most dangerous time of day?

Jessica winked at him. "Oh, no particular reason… certainly not so that I can charge a little extra in terms of labor, if that's what you're implying…"

Cameron facepalmed, sighing exasperatedly. Jessica laughed hautilly at Cameron's expression.

"Kid, even if you could talk, you wouldn't be able to hide anything from me. You've got some wild expressions there." the merchant lady laughed.

The tall man rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way, then pulled out his pickaxe and attempted to mime out his plans for another mining trip.

"Hm. Late night mining, huh?" Jessica asked, studying the head of Cameron's new pick. "Well, I won't lie and say that it isn't such a bad time to do it: after all, if you're going to go outside, where it's dangerous, at least be doing something productive. But even so-"

Whatever she was going to say past that, we'll never know, because at that moment, the trees behind Jessica rustled quite loudly.

Cameron and Jessica both whipped towards the noise, ears trained for even the slightest hint of motion: Cameron's hand on his sword hilt, Jessica's inside her jacket.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. No one said anything, no one moved, nothing. It was just a tense moment of waiting for the source of the noise to reveal itself.

When nothing happened, Jessica finally lowered her hand, sighing. "Gods, it's too late to be getting myself worked up like this… maybe I will call it a night now…"

Cameron, however, was still rather on edge. He felt it more than he saw anything. Something was out there.

Watching them.

He drew his sword loudly and held it out, as though challenging anyone out there to come out. Jessica glanced behind herself at Cameron.

"Kid, what are you doing? There's nothing out there, or if there was, it's long gone at this point. Let's just head home and rest up where it's safe…"

Cameron didn't like it. It was too easy…

And that's when it came flying directly from the trees.

Straight at the back of a distracted Jessica's head.

Before he realized what it was that he was doing, Cameron jumped forward and tackled Jessica, just as the flying object zoomed over the pair's heads.

"What in the name of all that is holy was that?!" Jessica yelled from the ground, as Cameron quickly jumped back up to his feet and spun as the flying object turned back around in the air and prepared for another pass.

Cameron held his sword out, blinking at what he was looking at. It was easily one of the strangest creatures he'd seen so far, and potentially one of the most disturbing in context.

It was an extremely pale girl…'s head.

Yes, literally JUST a head. It also was a woman's head with only one great big blue eye, like a cyclops. The creature's hair was a fleshy pink color, covering the top half of her head. The worst part of her, though, was the base of her: where the neck should have been, connecting to the rest of a body, there was nothing but bloody bits of skin. Specifically, what looked like some kind of tendon things that keep an eye or muscles connected to the body: and yes, it is about as gross as you're imagining.

"Careful, kid." Jessica warned, standing behind Cameron at the ready. "That's a Demon Eye. They serve that… what's her name. I can never remember the name, but regardless, they're dangerous."

Cameron nodded and held his sword at the ready, swinging as hard as he could as the creature got close. The 'eye' was thrown off course, but righted itself quickly and made another pass, this time at Jessica.

"Not on my watch, eye creep!" the merchant yelled, tossing something at the flying eye.

Cameron realized it was a throwing knife of some kind, which shattered the moment it touched the Demon Eye. The creature was starting to look angrier and angrier, and it made for yet another pass at Cameron again.

However, it didn't seem like the smartest of creatures, as Cameron was easily able to jump over it as it flew too low, and he tossed one of his own throwing stars at the 'eye' as it slowed down to make another pass.

A few more moments (the eye thing was actually rather durable for being, y'know, just a head), it fell to the ground and dissolved into nothingness, like all other defeated monsters.

Cameron was panting, sweat dripping down the sides of his face. That thing was weirdly durable, and, on one pass, it had smashed right into him and bit his arm as hard as it could, leaving prominent teeth marks. However, rather than, y'know, hurt… it oddly felt… strangely hot?

"Told you, kid…" Jessica panted, drinking a health potion. "They're tougher than they look… least it was only the one, and not a horde of them."

Cameron gave her a glare, as if saying, 'Why'd you have to say that?'

"Well, it's the truth." Jessica remarked, quickly making for her house. "I'm going to my house. You'd do well to do the same."

Cameron watched as the Merchant quickly and quietly made her way back and into her house. He slowly caught his breath, keeping an ear out for any other noises.

That Demon Eye certainly had jarred him… and yet, still, the lure of adventure was still calling to him. He was pretty sure he would be able to take a little more before calling it a night… right?

* * *

**Good Path**

* * *

Eventually, Cameron's thirst for adventure prevailed. Dangerous as it was, it was a chance for the tall man to get some serious progress made towards further improving his chances of survival.

He properly donned his new armor, taking a moment to adjust to the weight. The tin helmet was probably the strangest part of the whole thing, since it kind of restricted his vision a bit, and he was almost certain it was covering pretty much his entire face except for the eyes.

'With luck, monsters might not even know what I am, and could leave me alone…' Cameron reasoned to himself, holding up a torch and, after looking around warily for anymore signs of movement, headed towards his mine.

There were no monsters in the area, as far as he could tell, and yet he remained on guard. Those eye monsters knew how to be quiet when they needed to, as Cameron had learned from the flying eye attack.

It happened again right as he reached the entrance to his mine. He felt it yet again, the feeling of being watched very carefully.

Cameron stood still at the entrance, waiting a moment. Another Demon Eye was nearby, he was sure of it. The question was, then… where?

Cameron did his best to keep his ears trained. Despite them being covered by his helmet, he could still hear pretty clearly. Any sign of activity, a tree's leaves rustling, a breath of wind, and he'd turn around sword at the ready.

Just as he predicted, he heard it coming from behind him, and he quickly swung around and readied his blade.

Until, that is, when he noticed that it was not one, not two, but THREE Demon Eyes, all of whom were bearing down on the tall man mere moments away from slamming into him at full force.

Cameron backed up instinctively. One Demon Eye, he could deal with. Two, with a little luck. Three? Doubtful.

But before he could really make a choice on how to fight three eye monsters all trained at him, he suddenly remembered something: they could fly, but they weren't very good at making tight turns. They tended to bounce around a lot if they overshot their mark and hit something, the ground for instance.

Cameron quickly tucked his sword away and sprinted down the narrow entrance to his mine. Just as he thought, the Demon Eye's tried to fly down there and continue, but the slope of the mine meant that they could barely fly all that well down here. Hell, two of them couldn't even get IN the entrance, and the one that did was left bouncing helplessly against the walls, still trying as hard as possible to re-angle itself and continue the chase.

Cameron kept going deeper into his mine, hearing the sounds of the Eyes getting further and further away. Finally, he couldn't hear them anymore. Either they had given up and (somehow) worked their way out, or they were just too far away for him to hear right now.

Either way, he felt pretty good about his quick thinking. Not every solution to a problem can be solved by waving a pointy stick around, after all.

Considering that the Eyes could still be waiting by the entrance, Cameron figured he might as well do some mining. He was already adjusting to the weight of his armor, and was feeling pretty confident.

With his mood on high, Cameron swung his pickaxe at the wall at the end of his mine…

And suddenly, he broke through.

A draft of cold air flew in, hitting his face. Instinctively, the tall man stepped back.

When nothing else happened, Cameron slowly mined out an entrance large enough for him to step through, and looked down.

He had stumbled directly into a cave.

* * *

**Bad Ending**

* * *

Cameron shook his head. No way was he going to go mining now. Not after the encounter with the eye he just had.

Although saddened by the prospect of not really getting much more progress done tonight, Cameron simply decided that he couldn't have everything he wanted.

Stuffing his armor into his pack (since there wasn't much of a need to put it on if he was just going home), he started walking the short jaunt towards his and Hope's house.

But… he stopped halfway there. Something… something wasn't right. He felt it again.

The sense of… being watched.

Cameron looked all around. Nothing in sight.

He started walking again, but this time keeping a firm hand on his sword's hilt. Those things were very quiet, and one false mistake could spell his doom…

He felt it again, five feet away from the door to his home. The feeling had increased. He felt like he was being watched from every angle.

Just as before, Cameron drew his sword, as though challenging the Demon Eye just out of his field of vision to come out.

And that's when it happened.

From seemingly nowhere, a trio of Demon Eyes flew from the forest beyond and were quickly streaming towards an under defended Cameron.

Cameron's face paled, and in that moment, he did the only smart thing he could think of.

He turned and ran into his house at full speed.

Hope, who had still been fast asleep, was startled by the loud slamming of the door as it opened and Cameron tumbled in. "C-Cameron…?" she sleepily asked.

Cameron quickly made to slam the door back, but unfortunately, the Demon Eyes were too fast.

One was aimed too high, and ricocheted off the top of the door frame. However, the other two were flying much lower, and quickly zoomed into the house just as Cameron slammed the door shut.

Panicking, Cameron started swinging his sword around as the Demon Eyes, now in a confined space, bounced across the walls and very quickly overwhelmed him and a very surprised Hope.

They kept biting at Cameron's arms, his legs, his hands, his torso, anything they could conceivable bite at, they did, and while Cameron's strikes were wearing them down, he wasn't capable of keeping them at bay forever.

Knowing he couldn't win this fight, he quickly ran over and grabbed Hope, swiping away as the Demon Eyes made for another pass. Hope shouted something incoherent as Cameron made a mad dash for the door.

He was hoping to run outside and get to Jessica's house. Even assuming the Demon Eyes were able to fly out and keep up the chase, Cameron still stood a much better chance out in the open, rather than the tight confines of his relatively small house.

He threw open the door and was just about to jump out of it, when, all of a sudden, the third Demon Eye, which had up until now just been bouncing around aimlessly in a fruitless quest of breaking inside the house, now sailed in and bit Cameron squarely on the nose.

Cameron grunted heavily and swatted the pest away, unable to take much more. Every bite was weakening his resolve. The bites weren't hurting like you'd think they would. Instead, they felt… hot. The places he had been bitten at were very red and very sensitive, making each sequential bite more and more draining of his will. It was becoming more and more pleasurable to get bitten by these demonic heads, and he needed to get away before they had a chance to finish them off.

Hope, at least, was well and truly awake at this point. She wasn't nearly as bitten, since Cameron had been the far more interesting thing to bite at (from the Demon Eyes perspective). She wasn't sure what had happened, but understood that they were in danger and needed to move now.

She dashed out, with Cameron right behind her, but Cameron was slowing down rapidly. The bites were only growing hotter and hotter, and the Demon Eyes were still right on his heels, trying to nip at him more.

He kept swinging as much as possible, but every sword swing tired Cameron more and more, while the trio of Demon Eyes were still as strong as ever.

Hope, now at Jessica's door, stopped and watched in abject horror as Cameron was forced to a stand still, with the three Eyes flying around him like sharks, and each strike from Cameron getting slower and slower. He'd be overwhelmed in moments.

"L-leave him alone, you monsters!" Hope cried out, pulling something out from behind her.

The Demon Eyes, having heard Hope's shout, rotated in the air to face and possibly even charge her down. But they didn't see the projectile of a large, stone-tipped arrow flying at them.

Hope fired arrow after arrow, hoping to keep the Demon Eyes off Cameron long enough for him to retreat. He tried to walk while he had the chance, but the bites were making him weak. He tripped and fell down.

The Demon Eyes seemed to notice this. In a split second decision, they changed targets again, and this time flew back to Cameron, sensing victory in hand.

"N-NO!" Hope yelled.

Cameron looked up, and with the last of his strength gestured for Hope to get inside.

"I-I'm not going to leave you!" Hope called back.

And that's when the three Demon Eyes bit into Cameron as hard as they could, in his arm, his leg, and his torso.

Cameron gasped in pleasured agony. The biting effects were too much.

His dick, which the entire time had been growing harder and harder in his pants as the Eyes weird magic teeth bit into him, finally couldn't take it anymore. He exploded in his own clothes, leaving a very visible mark even in his jeans.

The Demon Eyes, knowing they had won, each grabbed a hold of Cameron with their mouths, and started flying away.

"H-HEY! Give him ba-" Hope started to yell, nocking another arrow.

But then a firm hand grabbed her shoulder.

Startled, Hope looked back to see a somber Jessica behind her, looking on sadly as Cameron was being dragged away.

"You can't save him." she remarked.

"Y-yes I can!" Hope yelled defiantly.

Jessica glared into Hope's eyes. "You know you can't. He's already gone. Even if you could release him, his mind has been tainted with. You of all people should know that."

Hope did know that. If a monster can force a human to climax, then that human will never recover. But even so…

"I… I can't lose him…" Hope pleaded, her will breaking.

"I know… I know…" Jessica comforted, rubbing Hope's shoulders.

The two ladies watched as the trio of Demon Eyes took Cameron far, far beyond where they could see.

Hope cried openly.

Jessica looked grim.

And Cameron…?

Well...

* * *

'M… more…'

*chomp*

*gasp*

*_spurt!*_

…

It had been days since he had been defeated and taken away by the Demon Eyes.

He had been taken far, far away.

How far? I don't know.

He was taken to the land where Demon Eyes live, when the sun rises and it isn't safe for them to be out in the world.

Hundreds of Demon Eyes live here. Hundreds of women heads, each with the same sharp teeth, all of which were viciously enamoured with Cameron and his dick.

They had taken to their favorite game: Bite the Dick!

You can probably guess how it works.

Cameron spent the rest of his life a slave to the flying eyes. He would spend eternity having his body bitten by Demon Eyes. His torso, his arms, his face…

His crotch…

And he would spend an eternity climaxing almost endlessly into the mouths of the Demon Eyes. Strangely, even after pumping their mouths full, they never seemed to leak any from their severed necks. Nor did they seem to have an end to how much they wanted.

They guzzled his semen endlessly, and Cameron was stuck forever in endless, horrible pleasure of the never ending bites.

Yet again, he felt himself drifting off to unconsciousness. He was exhausted, but the Demon Eyes never seemed to let him stay asleep for long. He would wake up soon enough, to pump yet another endless amount of sperm to the endless horde of Demon Eyes.

And, not for the first time, his eyes read the gravestone that had appeared moments after his arrival here, when his torture, and his pleasure, had begun.

"_Cameron fell to a trio of Demon Eyes, and would forever taste the tortuous pleasure of the Demon Eye horde."_

_And now, Cameron was slain…_

_..._

* * *

**And another chapter competed.**

**I must sincerely apologize for how long this chapter came out. I also much apologize if the ending wasn't quite as much fun as the other chapters have been. I haven't exactly had a lot of motivation to finish this chapter recently, and trying to imagine how a 'sexy' scene with a bunch of disembodied eye monsters wasn't exactly fun (hence the delay).**

**Nevertheless, I think this chapter has what I was looking for, and now that it is finished, I can move on to more 'fun' monsters. So… hooray?**

**In any case, I do hope this chapter was pleasurable for you all. Again, do not fret: things will begin to happen very soon. I have many ideas for this story as a whole, and I, for one, am looking forward to getting to them.**

**I do believe we are getting very close to having a scene involving Hope, if you were curious. A little more time, but not much.**

**If you have enjoyed this chapter, let me know. And, as always…**

**Stay sexy, my friends.**

**\- Noremac**


End file.
